Permainan Hati
by oishiit
Summary: Sakura Chiyo, jatuh cinta pada seorang mangaka shoujo. Meski begitu, pria ini tidak sepeka karya-karyanya. Menyatakan cinta tapi diberi tanda tangan. Namun Chiyo cukup bahagia, sampai akhirnya ia mulai lelah dengan rasa berharapnya. Simple Romance, little hurt, and a bit humor inside. OOC beberapa bagian. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **belong to Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Simple Romance Inside, Litte Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a bit Humor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a fanfiction Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **"Permainan Hati"**

 **by Shireni Hime**

 _Chapter 1_

 _Perasaan Chiyo_

 _"Nozaki-kun, a... aku... fans berat mu!"_

Memalukan. Itu yang ada di benak gadis mungil bernama Sakura Chiyo ketika mengingat insiden pernyataan cintanya kepada Nozaki, seorang mangaka yang sebenarnya Chiyo tidak tahu kalau Nozaki adalah seorang mangaka. Karena gugup yang luar biasa lidah Chiyo yang kikuk terpleset sari 'suka' menjadi 'penggemar(fans)', sehingga berakhir dengan Nozaki memberinya sebuah tanda tangan.

Dia beberapa kali menghela nafas nya. Menatap sebuah tanda tangan yang bertengger manis di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Yumeno Sakiko.

"Bagaimana ini... bagaimana aku menanggapi ketidak pekaan Nozaki-kun", dirasanya air yang hangat mengalir membasahi pipi. Ia menutup wajah dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Nozaki-kun... bagaimana? bagaimana? bagaimana?", suaranya lirih, ia menangis hingga matanya terpejam lelah.

* * *

"Yo Chiyorin!", sapa Seo Yuzuki. "Ada apa denganmu? Mata mu lebam sekali Chiyo. Ah!" ia menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Apa kau melakukan pekerjaan malam?" tanya nya berbisik di telinga Chiyo.

"haha, Yuzuki aku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan", suaranya sedikit serak. Mungkin ini sisa tangisan semalam, pikirnya.

"Osh! Sakura!", suara berat datang dari jauh. Ia dapat melihat pemilik nya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi mulai mendekat dan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi mulai semakin nyata.

"Nozaki-kun..." ia bergumam kecil.

"Ah si jangkung! yo jangkung!", Seo mengangkat tangannya menyapa Nozaki.

"Yo!", Nozaki melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sakura... terimakasih untuk yang kemarin", seru Nozaki.

Meski rasa terimakasih nya terasa tulus bagi Chiyo, wajah Nozaki tidak berubah sama sekali. Tetap tanpa ekspresi.

 _"_ _Suman_ Sakura, kau harus pulang larut. Hari ini aku akan mentraktir mu"

"Ah, tidak usah Nozaki-kun"

"Nee Chiyorin, sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan?", tanya Seo.

Ekor mata Chiyo menelisik ke arah tubuh jangkung di sisi nya.

 _Aku harus jawab apa? Yuzuki tidak tahu kalau Nozaki-kun seorang mangaka. Bagaimana ini...?_

"Un... itu kami...", Chiyo terbata. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan pada Seo.

"Sakura membantu ku mengerjakan deadline"

"ah _souka._ Nee raksasa kerjakan tugasmu sendiri lain kali", Seo memegang bahu Nozaki seolah tengah menasehati temannya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya sendiri", timpal Nozaki menatap serius dan tajam kepada Seo.

 _Nee, kenapa kalian jadi saling tatap begitu?_

"Ah rupanya kau pria raksasa yang bodoh, Nozaki",

"Aku pandai", tantang Nozaki. Ia mengambil kertas dan pensil lalu mulai menggoreskan sesuatu. "Lihat!", ia menunjukkan gambar Mamiko pada Seo. "Aku pandai menggambar!"

 _NOZAKI-KUN IDENTITASMU!_

"Cih! cemen sekali, memangnya apa? Shoujo manga, hah? Kalau kau pandai menggambar cobalah gambar rumah!"

Nozaki kembali menggoreskan pensilnya. Setelah selesai ia menatap kembali gambarnya, lalu menunjukkannya pada Seo.

 _NOZAKI-KUN KAU BODOH!_

Seo tertawa penuh kemenangan. Melihat gambar rumah yang ditunjukkam Nozaki padanya. Ala anak TK. Seo memegang bahu Nozaki kembali.

"Aku mengerti mengapa kau meminta bantuan pada Chiyorin. Dia memang lebih hebat darimu. Kau memilih orang yang tepat, Nozaki"

"Aku juga sudah mengincar bakatnya sejak lama"

 _Hoi hoi Nozaki-kun, aku bahkan tidak bisa menggambar rumah!_

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Chiyorin, pria raksasa"

"Eh... Yuzuki mau kemana?", tanya Chiyo.

"Aku ada urusan dengan club basket...", suara dan punggungnya semakin menjauh.

Kini hanya tinggal Chiyo dan Nozaki di depan kelas 2-A. Mereka terdiam. Sebenarnya mereka cukup akrab, tapi karena Chiyo habis menangis semalaman suaranya sedikit menghilang. Dia cukup berusaha keras ketika Seo mengajaknya bicara. Matanya juga masih terlihat lebam, hingga ia merasa malu jika harus menatap Nozaki dengan penampilan seperti itu. Jantungnya berdegup cukup tak berirama, ekor matanya sesekali menelisik kearah Nozaki. Beberapa kali, kemudian kembali menatap sepatunya. Hingga mata mereka bertemu, matanya dan mata Nozaki. Diam-diam Nozaki memperhatikannya. Seketika Chiyo mematung, ia bingung harus bagaimana.

 _Memang Nozaki tidak peka terhadap perasaanku, tapi tetap saja kalau di tatap seperti itu oleh Nozaki. Hatiku rasanya... tidak karuan._

"Anu... No...zaki-kun", Chiyo menelan ludah nya sendiri.

"Ada apa Sakura?", tanya Nozaki. Ia menatapnya intens, cukup membuat jantung gadis mungil itu seperti akan meledak.

"I...tu itu, kenapa tidak mengatakan sejujurnya saja pada Yuzuki", wajahnya tertunduk saat menyadari kalau Nozaki masih tetap menatapnya.

"...maksudku, Aku, Mikoshiba, Hori senpai, juga Wakamatsu sudah tahu mengenai kau yang seorang mangaka. Lagi pula dia juga salah satu inspirasi tokoh manga mu"

"Sakura... Seo sudah ku beritahu"

"Be... benarkah?", kini ia merasa kecewa karena ada wanita selain dirinya yang mengetahui identitas Nozaki. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke depan, tidak menenggak keatas menatap Nozaki.

"Semua temanku sudah kuberi tahu", lanjut Nozaki.

"Eh,,, semua temanmu sudah tahu?"

"Mereka tidak ada yang percaya"

"Ah, benar juga. Semua tidak akan percaya karena Nozaki-kun tidak tercermin seperti Yumeno Sensei", ia tertawa kecil. Bagaimanapun tidak akan ada yang berpikir orang seperti Nozaki adalah Yumeno Sakiko, seorang mangaka 'Let's Love' di Majalah shoujo bulanan.

Nozaki menatap tawa Chiyo, ia ikut terseyum kecil.

"Syukurlah...", gumam Nozaki.

Chiyo masih tertawa geli. Ia bahkan lupa rasanya sakit hati karena perasaannya pada Nozaki tidak sampai.

"Sakura...", wajah pria jangkung itu kini tepat dihadapan Chiyo. Membuat gadis mungil itu merah padam. Tawanya berhenti. Bukan hanya itu, tangan besar Nozaki kini sudah menempel dikepala Chiyo. Bukan hanya wajahnya yang merah padam. Kini jantungnya terasa panas semakin tak karuan.

"No... zaki-k..." ia terbata, _Kau tahu, ini kelemahanku Nozaki-kun._

"Ternyata benar, kau demam Sakura. Wajah mu merah sekali. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar jantungmu yang tak beraturan itu. Suaramu juga seperti kodok"

 _Wajahmu terlalu dekat Nozaki. Sangat dekat! Dan ada apa dengan kodok itu?_

"A... aku tidak apa-apa, Nozaki-kun"

"Biar kutemani kau ke UKS"

"Tidak apa-ap...", Chiyo merasa dirinya lemas sekali. Wajah Nozaki dihadapannya kini mulai memudar. _Are?_

 _BRUUK!_

Tubuh kecil Chiyo terjatuh ke dalam dekapan Nozaki. Nozaki bisa merasakan deru napas Chiyo. Terdengar sangat cepat. Nozaki mengangkat tubuh Chiyo, kini ia bisa merasakan panas tubuh Chiyo yang menempel di seragamnya.

"Kau panas sekali, Sakura. _Gomen"_

* * *

"Terimakasih sensei, aku akan menjaganya", ia membungkukkan tubuh kekarnya. menatap kepergian sensei yang berjaga hari ini. Sekarang Nozaki mengambil bangku dan meletakkannya dekat ranjang Chiyo. Ia masih terbaring lemas dengan kompres di dahi nya. Deru napasnya masih tidak beraturan. Terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Nozaki.

Nozaki mengambil note dari sakunya, ia menuliskan beberapa kalimat disana. Wajahnya nampak berpikir, beberapa kali ia merobek kertas itu lalu membuatnya seperti bola bola salju, dan membuangnya.

"Un..." Chiyo mulai sadar dari mimpinya. Matanya mulai terbuka. Tangan mungil itu menutupi wajahnya dari sinar orange mentari yang sebentar lagi akan tertidur. Mata nya menelisik seisi ruangan, mengira-ngira sedang ada dimana dirinya. Ekor matanya mengejang, kepalanya memutar ke arah ekor mata itu berhenti. Dilihatnya seseorang yang menatapnya dengan menyilangkan tangan, tubuhnya tersender di kursi. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, tapi matanya seolah berkata lega akan semuanya.

"No... zaki-...", sebelum suffix keluar dari bibir Chiyo pria itu menimpalinya.

"Sakura, kau sudah sadar?", matanya masih menatap intens wanita berpita dua dengan surai oranye itu. Warnanya hampir seindah mentari di hadapan Nozaki.

"hmm..." jawab Chiyo, seadanya wajahnya tertunduk malu. Jantungnya lalu berdegup dengan kencang. "Ah, Nozaki-kun kau belum pulang? Aku pasti merepotkan mu yah, mungkin seharusnya kamu sudah bisa menyelesaikan manga mu"

"Tidak apa. Karena bosan aku jadi membuat ide cerita selama kau tidur"

"Ah, sou..." Chiyo tertawa garing.

T _entu saja begitu memang apa yang kau harapkan Sakura Chiyo!_

"...benar juga. Terdengar Nozaki-kun banget", sambungnya.

"Sakura, mau ku antar pulang?"

"Hn...?", Chiyo terkejut.

"Tapi, hanya sampai stasiun saja"

"Hai! hai!", jawabnya penuh semangat namun kekecewaan juga terselip disana. Tapi memang begitu seharusnya. Perasaannya tidak pernah sampai. Ia hanya fans dan asisten manga Nozaki. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan gadis mungil bernama Sakura Chiyo.

Chiyo dan Nozaki berjalan menuju stasiun. Tidak ada yang mereka bicarakan. Sampai akhirnya...

"Sakura, suman!" Nozaki tiba-tiba meminta maaf. Pandangannya masih lurus ke depan. Bahunya masih tegak berjalan. Sementara Chiyo, terhenti sebentar menatap Nozaki yang jalan didepannya. Lalu, ia mempercepat langkahnya agar berada di samping Nozaki, agar dapat melihat air mukanya. Masih sama, pikirnya. Lalu, wajahnya tertunduk ketika diam-diam ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah Nozaki dan tertangkap mata oleh ekor mata Nozaki.

"Maaf Sakura, sepertinya kau sakit karena membantuku mengerjakan deadline hingga larut"

 _Jadi itu yang ada dipikiran mu, Nozaki-kun._

Chiyo menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda ia tak setuju. Mungkin kalau ia tidak menangis dan langsung beristirahat ia tidak akan sampai demam. Tapi ia tidak mungkin menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ah, sungguh ini bukan karena itu Nozaki. Semalam aku begadang menonton film, makanya jadi seperti ini" ia tertawa garing menutupi ke bohongannya. Nozaki hanya menatap Chiyo melalui ekor matanya, lalu kembali menatap ke depan.

"Begitu", kata Nozaki masih dengan bahu tegap lurus ke depan. Waktu yang sebenarnya singkat jadi terasa agak lama karena keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Bahkan Nozaki yang biasanya bercerita mengenai ide cerita manganya hanya diam. Dia terlihat seolah-olah berpikir.

"No... zaki-k...", belum selesai Chiyo memanggil namanya. Nozaki kembali memotong kalimat Chiyo.

"Sakura..."

"Hai.."

"Sakura... Sakura... Sakura... Sakura...", dengan nada yang takjub lidah Nozaki teeus mengulang kata yang sama.

 _Nozaki-kun berhenti menyebut namaku! Bagaimana ini, kenapa Nozaki-kun terus menyebut namaku?_

"hai... haii... hai... hai... hai... hai Nozaki-k..."

"Sakura, lihat!", Nozaki tidak menatap gadis mungil itu. Ia menunjuk ke arah pohon sakura yang sudah bermekaran. Chiyo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah telunjuk panjang milik Nozaki.

"Sakura..." gumam Chiyo. "...kirei ne" Wajahnya sangat takjub menatap kelopak bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

"Aku suka sakura..."

"Eh...?", Chiyo terkejut mendengar pernyataan Nozaki.

"Bukan kah bunga sakura itu cantik, semua orang suka bunga sakura"

 _Eeeh? Aku kecewa padamu, Nozaki-kun!_

"Menyenangkan bisa menatap bunga sakura mekar bersama mu", Nozaki mengalihkan tatapan nya ke arah Chiyo.

"Eeeeh?", kali ini ia terkejut bukan main. Benarkah Nozaki senang melihat sakura mekar bersamanya. Chiyo menatap Nozaki dengan penuh keterkejutan. Kini mereka saling menatap. Chiyo bisa merasakan detak jantungnya semakin meningkat.

"Dialog Suzuki untuk Mamiko, romantis bukan?", Nozaki dengan kegilaannya mengeluarkan note untuk mencatat ide barunya. Tidak lupa sebuah camera pocket juga ia gunakan untuk memotret suasana sekitar. Untuk referensi katanya.

Chiyo hanya bisa menghela napas atas semua ketegangan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Ia seperti ingin menyerah tapi tidak bisa, ia seperti ingin mundur tapi ada dinding di belakangnya, hasratnya untuk maju terus naik dan turun tidak menentu. Ketika ia ingin maju, lalu ia di dorong mundur, oleh Nozaki sendiri.

"Yah, sepertinya memang harus seperti ini", ujar Chiyo menatap Nozaki yang asik sendiri dengan dunia manganya. Ia melemparkan senyum termanisnya, seolah tak ada beban disana. Benar-benar senyum yang lepas.

"Sakura..." Nozaki memanggilnya dari bawah pohon sakura. Jarak mereka hanya sekitar satu stengah meter. Chiyo menatap Nozaki lekat. Mengira-ngira apa yang akan di bicarakan Nozaki atau mengapa ia memanggilnya. Angin menghempaskan kelopak bunga sakura ke udara. Seketika jantung Sakura Chiyo berderu kembali, lebih besar dari tabuhan drum, lebih kencang dari kecepatan cahaya. Nozaki tersenyum.

 _Aku gagal melepasmu lagi, Nozaki-kun._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **Belong to Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Simple Romance, Little Hurt**

 **a bit Humor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a fanfiction Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

" **Permainan Hati"**

 **by Shireni Hime**

 _Chapter 2_

 _Semalam bersama Nozaki_

"Sakura", panggil Nozaki lagi. Sukses menghentikan lamunan gadis mungil di hadapannya.

Chiyo tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya benar-benar merah padam. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat seolah malaikat akan mencabut nyawanya. Dia menatap sosok Nozaki yang semakin mendekat. Tidak pernah terbesit di benaknya akan melihat senyuman Nozaki yang begitu menawan.

 _Jangan seperti itu, Nozaki-kun. Aku semakin sulit melepasmu._

"Sakura?"

"Nozaki-k...", belum selesai kalimat di ucapkan, Chiyo kembali ke dalam dekapan Nozaki untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun kesadarannya tidak hilang sepenuhnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan tangan besar yang menyentuh pinggangnya dan sandaran dada yang bidang. Gejolak jantungnya semakin memanas.

"Sakura, kita ke apartment ku saja", Nozaki menggendong Chiyo dengan dada bidangnya. Bahkan Chiyo bisa merasakan aroma Nozaki dari lehernya. Merasa kenyamanan yang luar biasa, Chiyo semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya. Napas nya berpacu dengan tak beraturan.

 _Aku ingin menangis. Rasanya tidak ingin melepaskanmu. Bagaimana ini, Nozaki-kun? Perasaan ku semakin dalam untukmu._

"Sakura, tubuhmu panas sekali. Sepertinya demam mu semakin parah". Chiyo hanya bisa membalasnya dengan gumaman, berusaha agar isak tangis tidak keluar dari pita suaranya. Seperti anak kecil yang mendekap ibunya ia menggengam erat kerah baju Nozaki. Nozaki dapat merasakan cengkaram tangan Chiyo di kerah bajunya. Ia menguatkan pegangannya, membuat Chiyo semakin nyaman berada pada dekapan Nozaki.

Nozaki berlari dengan irama sedang. Menjaga agar tubuh mungil Chiyo tidak mendapat banyak guncangan. Nozaki menghela napasnya, mencoba mencari oksigen disekitar untuk mengisi rongga paru yang terkuras saat ia berlari kecil. Chiyo mendekap nya semakin erat.

Nozaki membuka kunci rumahnya, dan menutup pintunya sepelan mungkin. Membawa Chiyo ke kamar nya dan meletakkanya di kasur. Tangan Chiyo masih menggenggam erat kerah baju Nozaki, membuatnya kesulitan untuk menarik diri. Kini wajah Nozaki dekat dengan kening Chiyo, ia nyaris dapat menyentuhkan bibirnya.

Napas Chiyo yang menderu menyadarkannya, ia tergelitik begitu hembusan napas Chiyo melewati leher jenjang miliknya. Tidak beraturan.

Akhirnya, Nozaki melepas genggaman jemari mungil Chiyo dengan lembut dan perlahan agar ia tidak membangunkannya. Namun, jarinya terhenti. Kini berbalik Nozaki yang menggenggam tangan gadis berambut oranye yang sedang demam itu. Nozaki memperhatikannya dengan lekat kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya, meletakkan tangan Chiyo di ranjang. Tangan besar Nozaki beralih ke kepala Chiyo. Ia terlihat ragu untuk menyentuhnya.

"Lebih baik aku melepaskan ini. Jangan marah, Sakura", kemudian ia meletakkan kedua pita Chiyo di meja samping kasur.

"No... za... ki-kuun", racau Chiyo lemah. Nozaki yang hendak keluar terhenti dan menghampiri Chiyo.

"Sakura, apa kau butuh sesuatu?", wajah dan suaranya sangat datar.

"Ee... skrim...", gumamnya. Ia masih dalam mimpinya.

"Es krim?" Nozaki bertanya-tanya. "Apakah Mamiko akan meminta es krim saat demam?", Kini ia sudah berpangku tangan, dagunya ia gosok seolah berpikir. "Apakah Suzuki akan memberikan es krim pada Mamiko?", dia menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan.

"Nee Sakura, jangan minta es krim Suzuki akan kebingungan nanti"

Chiyo mulai terjaga saat mendengar kegaduhan Nozaki. Ia menatap Nozaki begitu dalam. Berharap sekali saja Nozaki dapat memahami perasaannya, sekali saja tidak memikirkan manganya, sekali saja untuk sekali saja dapat memikirkan dirinya. Meski itu hanya satu kali. _Bahkan saat seperti ini kau masih bisa memikirkan Suzuki, Nozaki-kun!_

"Nozaki-kun, kurasa Suzuki tidak akan memberika Mamiko es krim. Nanti Mamiko akan tambah sakit. Bukan kah Suzuki jadi orang yang jahat kalau seperti itu?", Chiyo tersenyum dengan ragu. Apalagi yang akan Nozaki lakukan.

"Ah, benar. Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan mu bubur, tunggulah sebentar"

"hmm", Chiyo tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Terimakasih, Nozaki-kun", gumamnya. Ia memeluk bantal dengan erat, membenamkan wajahnya

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu, Sakura", Nozaki membuka pintu dengan bahunya. Ia membawa nampan dengan bubur, air putih, dan beberapa obat. "Sakura?", Nozaki memastikan. Sepertinya Chiyo tertidur saat menunggu Nozaki membuat bubur, ia masih mendekap bantal ke wajahnya.

"Nee, Sakuu...", Nozaki mengambil bantal dari pelukkan Chiyo. Ia cukup terkejut dan menghentikan kalimatnya saat ia melihat bulir air mata masih membasahi kelopak mata Chiyo.

"Apa demam mu separah itu, Sakura?", Nozaki bertanya kecil. Bagaimanapun ia pernah merasakan demam karena deadline nya. Pernah sampai menangis karena suhu tubuhnya terlalu panas. Nozaki mengepalkan tangan kanannya lalu memukulnya pelan ke telapak kirinya yang terbuka. Seolah ia mendapatkan ide.

Nozaki pergi meninggalkan Chiyo. Lalu kembali dengan membawa se-ember air. Tapi Chiyo sudah terbangun, dia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang di kamar Nozaki.

"No... zaki-kun?", Chiyo terheran-heran. "Untuk apa air dan ember itu?"

"Aku baru ingat Sakura. Saat aku demam suhu tubuh ku panas sekali, dan aku sampai menangis sepertimu. Lalu, aku mengguyurkan air dan aku sudah tidak ke panasan, Sakura!", ia hampir saja mengguyur Chiyo saat handphone nya berdering.

 _Ahhh... kebodohan Nozaki-kun yang lain._

"Hallo, Nozaki disini", katanya kepada seseorang di seberang sana. "Oh, Seo!" tambahnya, lalu berhenti sebentar. "Oh, aku mengerti. Baiklah. Sampai jumpa", Nozaki mengakhiri pembicaraan dan menutup teleponnya.

"Sakura, handphone mu...?", tanya Nozaki tiba-tiba. Chiyo langsung mengambil tas yang di letakkan dibawah disamping tempat tidur. Ia membuka ponselnya. Menunjukkannya pada Nozaki. "Sepertinya begitu...", ia tertawa garing.

"Berapa nomer telepon rumahmu?"

"Eh?"

"Seo menelpon, sepertinya orang tua mu menelepon Seo untuk bertanya tentang mu yang belum pulang selarut ini. Aku akan menelepon orang tuamu kalau kau menginap di apartment ku, Sakura"

"Eh? Ja... jangan! aku saja yang bicara. No... nozaki-kun kau cukup... cu..cukuup berikan aku teleponnya!"

Tentu saja Chiyo tidak bisa membiarkan Nozaki menelpon kedua orangtuanya, dia takut kalau mereka khawatir karena anak gadis nya menginap dirumah seorang pemuda. Terlebih hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Mengingatnya saja membuat Chiyo semakin memerah.

"Sakura, makan itu", Nozaki menunjuk bubur yang ia buat tadi. "Selagi masih hangat, makanlah". Kemudian ia mengambil teleponnya dari Chiyo. Lalu kembali ke ruang tengah. Diam-diam Nozaki me-redial nomer telepon rumah Chiyo.

Seolah ingin berperang Nozaki terlampau semangat untuk berbicara hingga Chiyo dapat mendengarnya dari kamar.

"Saya Nozaki Umetarou. Temannya Sakura. Maaf, dia jatuh sakit dan demam karena saya. Jadi malam ini saya akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya. Tolong percayakan Sakura pada saya", Chiyo dapat melihat bayangan Nozaki dari balik pintu, ia membungkuk beberapa kali.

"Iya, saya laki-laki", nada suara Nozaki datar.

 _Hey Nozaki-kun apa yang kau lakukan!? Aku berusaha menyembunyikan identitasmu!_

"Apa? hubungan kami berdua?". Kali ini membuat Chiyo lebih berdebar. Apa yang dibicarakan Ibu dan Nozaki, membuatnya penasaran. Ia menajamkan telinganya.

"Hm, Sakura sering membantu ku"

"Tentu saja dia spesial"

 _Jangan katakan anak perempuan spesial kepada orang tuanya, Nozaki-kun!_

deg..

...deg ..

deg...

"Yah, bakatnya sangat luar biasa". Chiyo bernapas lega, tapi terselip kekecewaan disana. Kesediahan yang bahkan tidak bisa ia deskripsikan.

"E..to.. kami berteman", suara Nozaki begitu datar membuat Chiyo semakin menekan perasaannya.

"Hubungan yang spesial? Maksud bibi yang seperti itu? Seperti Suzuki dan Mamiko?", Kini jantungnya dipacu lebih cepat. Menanti apa jawaban Nozaki. Tapi ia juga takut mendengar jawabannya.

"Ah bibi tidak tahu siapa itu Suzuki dan Mamiko!", suaranya penuh keterkejutan.

 _Ibuku tidak suka membaca manga shoujo, Nozaki-kun!_

"Tidak bukan bukan!", kepalanya menggeleng hebat. "Suzuki dan Mamiko benar-benar pasangan ideal tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka!"

 _Hoii hoi! Kau kelewat batas,Nozaki-kun!_

"Apa? Tidak.. tidaak.. Yah memang Suzuki dan Mamiko..."

 _Sampai kapan kau mau membahas mereka?_

"Apakah hubungan kami seperti Suzuki dan Mamiko?", Nozaki mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan tanda tanya penuh kebimbangan. Chiyo yang mendengarnya, semakin tidak ingin mendengar jawaban Nozaki. Karena ia tahu apa jawaban Nozaki. Seputar Suzuki dan Mamiko. Itu pikirnya.

"Hm... aku-", belum sempat Nozaki menjawab Chiyo langsung menyambar telepon. Dia cukup berusaha keras karena Nozaki yg terlampau tinggi.

"Nee! Kaa-chan! Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir, Nozaki-kun pria yang baik. Dia akan menjagaku. Iyakan, Nozaki-kun!?", Chiyo menatap Nozaki. "Bilang iyah!", Chiyo berbisik dan menutup mulut telepon dengan tangannya. Nozaki merebut kembali telepon dari Chiyo, dengan sangat mudah.

"Bibi, seperti yang Sakura katakan. Aku akan menjaga Sakura, tenang saja", Nozaki meletakkan tangan besarnya di atas kepala Chiyo. Ia mengacaknya dengan lembut, sukses membuat semburat tomat di wajah Chiyo.

"Hm, akan aku antar Sakura besok"

"Hm, wakatta. jaa mata ashita, Bi", Nozaki menutup teleponnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya hingga dahinya menyentuh umbul-umbul Chiyo. Chiyo mengangkat wajahya. Dapat dilihat olehnya wajah Nozaki yang tirus, penuh ketegasan dan mata tajamnya. "Sakura, minum obatnya. Kau masih demam". Ia menarik kepalanya dengan cepat dan Chiyo hanya menganguk kecil.

"Apa kau ingin mengganti pakaian, Sakura?. Aku masih menyimpan ini, kau boleh memakainya kalau mau!", Nozaki sangat antusias menunjukkan seragam sailor kepada Chiyo.

"Nozaki-kun apapun boleh asal jangan itu!", teriak Chiyo.

"Kalau begitu, apa tidak apa-apa kalau memakai kaos ku?", Chiyo berpikir keras. Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Tapi tidak mungkin ia harus memakai seragamnya untuk tidur. Meski kebingungan, dalam hati ia cukup senang. Karena ia dapat merasakan aroma Nozaki dari bajunya. "Sakura? Bagaimana?", Nozaki menegaskan. Dengan sedikit malu Chiyo mengangguk kecil.

"Tunggu sebentar", Nozaki membuka lemarinya dan berpikir sesaat. Kemudian mengambil sebuah kaos merah muda dan membukanya. Cukup besar untuk ukuran Chiyo yang berbadan mungil. "Maaf Sakura, semua bajuku ukurannya segini", ia menunjukkan baju merah muda itu kepada Chiyo"

"Tidak apa, maaf sudah merepotkan mu, Nozaki-kun", Chiyo memegang ujung baju merah muda itu. "Terimakasih, aku akan berganti pakaian".

Chiyo mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi. Sementara Nozaki menunggunya diruang tengah. Ia akan mandi begitu Chiyo selesai. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa ngantuk, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa dan tertidur.

* * *

Chiyo keluar kamar mandi dengan kaos Nozaki menutupi tubuhnya. Panjangnya sampai ke lutut, ia terlihat seperti sedang mengenakan dress. Chiyo menarik bagian tangan yang terlalu turun, mungkin karena Nozaki memiliki badan yang atletis. Chiyo terlihat sangat gembira, beberapa kali ia hanya menarik kerah kaos itu untuk menciumnya. Menerawang aroma Nozaki dalam kaosnya. Ia akhirnya sadar ketika sebuah kepala terbalik menatapnya dari sofa. Itu adalah kepala Nozaki yang tersandar. Cukup membuat Chiyo terkejut, kalau-kalau Nozaki memperhatikannya yang menciumi kaos itu. Tapi setelah diperhatikan mata Nozaki terpejam. Chiyo mendekatkan dirinya. Dapat didengarnya dengkuran yang cukup halus. Kepalanya benar-benar terbalik.

"Hey, lehermu bisa sakit kalau tidur seperti ini, Nozaki-kun", Chiyo mengangkat kepala Nozaki dan berusaha menyandarkannya dengan benar. Alih-alih seperti itu, kepala Nozaki malah tersandar di dada Chiyo. Membuat gadis itu salah tingkah, wajahnya terlihat panik. Namun, entah setan mana yang merasukinya. Chiyo menarik kedua tangannya mengelilingi leher jenjang Nozaki. Kini bahkan ia sudah merendahkan tubuhnya hingga ia dapat merasakan aroma Nozaki dengan hidungnya. Nozaki masih tertidur lelap, pikirnya. Namun, sepertinya dekapan Chiyo membuat pria jangkung itu terbangun.

"Kali ini saja, Nozaki-kun aku ingin memelukmu... Kali ini saja", gumamnya pelan namun terdengar sangat jelas oleh telinga pria dalam dekapannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada Nozaki. Menahan isak tangis entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Wajahnya masih terbenam entah untuk sampai kapan. Sementara itu Nozaki hanya menatap langit-langit di hadapannya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, meskipun sangat ingin, ia tidak bisa. Pikiran dan hatinya berkecamuk.

Chiyo mengangkat kepalanya, kali ini ia membenarkan sandaran Nozaki dengan sebenar-benarnya. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin membuat Nozaki sakit dan berujung menghadapi deadline. Setelah dirasa cukup benar, ia kembali ke kamar Nozaki. Dan, setelah dirasa Chiyo masuk kamar, Nozaki membuka matanya. Mengangkat tangan berototnya ke atas kening, helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. Ia bahkan dapat mendengarnya sendiri. "Aku rasa, aku akan mandi saja. Pipiku terasa sangat panas, sepertinya aku tertular demam Sakura".

Setelah mandi Nozaki dapat merasakan tubuhnya segar kembali. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, mengintip apakah Chiyo sudah tertidur atau belum. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Chiyo yang terlelap dengan damai. Ia masuk kedalam kamar. Manarik futon dan menggelarkannya di lantai, tepat disamping ranjang. Sebelum berbaring dia memegang kening Chiyo. "Sepertinya demam mu sudah turun", Nozaki menjeda kalimatnya. " ...dan sekarang, sepertinya aku yang kena demam" Ia bergumam dan memegang dahinya sendiri.

* * *

"Kaa-cha...n", Chiyo bergumam kecil membuat Nozaki membuka matanya kembali. Ia melihat waktu yang menunjukkan pukul 02.00. "Kaa-chan...", igauan Chiyo semakin dalam. Terdengar sendu. Nozaki bangun dari perbaringannya. Ia memperhatikan Chiyo lekat. Menelisik wajah pucat dan kegelisahan Chiyo. Nozaki kembali menyentuh kening gadis itu, panas luar biasa menusuk telapak tangannya. "Ah!", itu cukup membuatnya terkejut. Nozaki lalu mengambil air es dan mengompres Chiyo. Ia yang ingin tertidur tidak bisa tidur dengan lelap. Sesekali Nozaki bangun untuk mengganti kompres Chiyo. Sampai ia terlelap dengan sendirinya.

Chiyo mulai membuka matanya. Memegang keningnya sendiri. Sebuah handuk yang masih sedikit basah menyentuh lengannya. Kemudian ia menariknya. Matanya mulai mencari sesuatu, lalu tertuju pada sebuah kepala yang bersandar lelah di tepi kasur dekat tangannya. Chiyo menarik tubuhnya agar dapat duduk dengan benar. Berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan pria itu. Tangannya mulai usil dan mengacak rambut Nozaki pelan. Menyentuhnya dengan kelembutan.

"Kau tahu Nozaki-kun, aku selalu ingin melakukan ini", dia tertawa kecil sambil menatap wajah tidur Nozaki. Lalu ia segera menariknya. Chiyo tidak ingin sampai Nozaki terbangun dengan Chiyo menyentuh kepalanya. Sepertinya timing Chiyo cukup tepat, karena beberapa saat kemudian Nozaki memutar kepalanya menatap Chiyo yang tengah memperhatikannya. Wajah Chiyo terlihat sangat baik di mata Nozaki.

"Ohayou, Nozaki-kun", sapa Chiyo. Nozaki mengangkat kepala dan menggaruknya padahal tidak gatal.

"Ohayou, Sakura. Bagaimana dengan demam mu?"

"Sepertinya sudah jauh lebih baik, ber...", belum selesai Chiyo berkata Nozaki tiba-tiba menyentuh keningnya dengan tangannya yang besar. Kening Chiyo tidak dapat menampung tangannya hingga sebagian menyentuh kepala Chiyo.

"Sepertinya... kalau begitu akan ku buatkan sarapan dan aku antar pulang. Sekarang hari Minggu jadi kita bisa sedikit bersantai, Sakura".

Chiyo hanya mengangguk. Dia sudah bertekad untuk tidak lagi berharap pada Nozaki, meskipun rasa suka nya masih ada.

"Sakura, kau boleh memakainya", Nozaki menunjuk kaos yang dipakai Chiyo. Ia sendiri sedang memasak sarapan dengan celemek 'love ume' nya. Wajahnya masih datar.

"Eh tapi, ini kaos mu Nozaki-kun. Lagi pula...", Chiyo merentangkan tangannya. Menunjukkan kaos yang kelonggaran itu pada Nozaki. "Terlalu besar", tambah Chiyo. Nozaki tidak merespon. Ia tetap melanjutkan memasaknya. Sesekali ekor matanya melihat ke arah Chiyo yang sibuk membereskan seragamnya untuk di pakai lagi. Nozaki memacu kegiatan memasaknya dengan cepat, seolah ingin selesai lebih dulu dari Chiyo.

"Sakura!", Nozaki meneriaki Chiyo ketika hampir saja ia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Tangan Nozaki berayun memanggil Chiyo untuk mendatanginya. Chiyo yang kebingungan hanya mengiyakan.

Nozaki memegang sebuah kain chiffon entah sejak kapan ia mengambil benda itu. Kain itu cukup panjang, berwarna ungu muda yang lembut. "Sakura, rentangkan tanganmu", Nozaki berdiri dibelakang Chiyo. menyibak bagian lengan yang terlalu turun. Kemudian ia sedikit membungkuk untuk melilitkan kain chiffon itu di pinggang Chiyo. Dia membuat chiffon itu seolah kain obi untuk yukata. mengikat pitanya dengan manis dibelakang.

"Selesai!", Wajahnya sangat antusias. Ia memutar tubuh Chiyo untuk melihat hasilnya. "Kau seperti tokoh warior dalam anime, Sakura. Ijinkan aku untuk memotretmu!"

"Tidak mau, Nozaki-kun!", Chiyo tersipu malu. Tapi Nozaki malah memalingkan wajahnya. Ia menggaruk halus pipinya yang tidak gatal itu.

 _Hei! Harusnya aku yang seperti itu, Nozaki-kun!_

"Nee, Sakura. Sepertinya karena diikat, bajunya agak naik sedikit", Nozaki menunjuk kearah paha Chiyo tapi wajahnya masih melihat ke arah lain. Chiyo hanya membatu. _Aku.. Nozaki-kun melihatku, seperti ini. Bagaimana ini! Bagaimana!_

"Sa...saa...kura?", ekor mata Nozaki melihat Chiyo yang masih mematug. "Ce...cepat pakai rokmu, Sakura!", Nozaki gugup bukan main. Dirasanya pipi mulai memanas, ia seperti malu tapi tidak tahu kalau ia sedang merasa malu. Ia hanya, "Sepertinya aku mulai demam lagi", gumam Nozaki memegang keningnya. Chiyo yang diteriaki seperti itu segera ke kamar mandi dan mengenakan rok sekolahnya.

"Hey Sakura, biarkan aku memotretmu!", Nozaki kembali memegang camera pocketnya. Wajahnya berbinar seolah menemukan ide cerita baru.

"Tidak mau!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 _Next Chap summary ::_

 _Nozaki-kun kedatangan seorang tamu. Seorang anak muda yang memanggilnya kaka. Tapi dia sangat senang menempel dengan Chiyo. Akan kah Nozaki menyadari perasaannya? Sementara itu, apakah Chiyo benar benar melepaskan Nozaki...?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **Belong to Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Simple Romance, Little Hurt**

 **a bit Humor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a fanfiction Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

" **Permainan Hati"**

 **by Shireni Hime**

 _Chapter_ _3_

 _Sang Tamu_

A/N : Yang baca manga nya pasti tahu siapa/seperti apa Nozaki Mayu, meskipun masih pakai sedikit sifat bawaan dari Izumi Tsubaki sensei tapi Mayu mengalami sedikit atau kelewat OOC dalam cerita ini. Dalam serial manga "Komikus Shoujo Nozaki" dijelaskan oleh Izumi Tsubaki sensei Nozaki memiliki dua orang adik. Satu seorang laki-laki dan satu seorang perempuan, hanya saja adik perempuan Nozaki belum muncul dalam manga ataupun animenya. Jadi tidak akan digambarkan Siapa, bagaimana dan seperti apa. Adik perempuan Nozaki cukup dipanggil 'adik' dalam cerita ini.

"Chi-nee chan" adalah panggilan yang author buat sendiri, karena blm dijeleskan panggilan khusus untuk Chiyo dari Mayu. Karena scene nya memang sedikit sekali.

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah hari Sabtu, gadis berpita dua itu tersenyum dalam setiap langkahnya. Bukan karena dia ada kencan, bukan juga karena dapat undian. Sakura Chiyo, gadis berambut oranye itu akan melakukan rutinitasnya menjadi asisten mangaka Nozaki Umetarou. Bagi Chiyo, menjadi asisten dan bertemu Nozaki saja sudah membuatnya senang. Apalagi ia akan mengembalikan kaos yang dipinjamnya saat menginap beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Semenjak demam, aku baru bertemu Nozaki-kun lagi. Menyenangkan", gumamnya pelan sambil memeluk tas berisi kaos itu. Padahal ketika ia melihat kaos itu ia selalu terbayang pahanya yang terpampang di depan Nozaki.

Kini Chiyo sudah berada di depan pintu bertuliskan Nozaki. Tangan mungilnya maju mundur seolah ragu untuk mengetuk. Sesekali ia benar-benar teringat insiden paha itu. Chiyo menguatkan hati, Ia baru akan mengetuk pintu saat Nozaki membuka pintunya.

"Ah, Sakura..", Nozaki merapikan jaketnya. Cuaca memang mulai dingin. Padahal bunga sakura baru saja bersemi.

"Kau mau pergi, Nozaki-kun?"

"Ah... iya", wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Ia menarik pintu dan menguncinya. "Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Nozaki.

"Sepertinya waktuku kurang tepat yah...", Chiyo tertawa garing. "Aku mau mengembalikan ini", ia menyodorkan tas berisi kaos Nozaki. Sementara Nozaki hanya meliriknya bingung. "Lalu..."

"Lalu...?"

"Kau kan yang menyuruhku datang kerumah mu untuk mengerjakan beta, kenapa sekarang kau akan pergi, Nozaki-...". Kalimat Chiyo dipotong.

"Ah, suman Sakura. Aku tidak lupa, tapi aku harus menjemput seseorang. Kalau begitu, ini...", Nozaki memberikannya kunci. "Anggap saja rumah sendiri", kini pria jangkung itu meninggalkan Chiyo didepan kamar apartment nya.

"yah... mau bagaina lagi", Chiyo menghela napas. Kemudian ia membuka pintu apartment Nozaki. "Permisi...", Chiyo memasuki apartment Nozaki.

Chiyo terlihat sangat bingung. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sementara tuan rumah tidak ada ditempat. Ia jadi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan untuk minum saja tidak berani. Chiyo melihat tumpukan kertas diatas meja belajar Nozaki.

"Sepertinya melakukan beta akan lebih baik daripada hanya diam", ia melirik setiap kertas yang ada dimeja itu, mulut nya juga melafalkan mantra agar benda tersebut cepat ditemukan. "beta...beta...beta...beta...beta...", seperti itulah mantranya. Seperti nya ia tidak menemukan gambar yang siap untuk di beta. "Apa Nozaki-kun menyimpannya ditempat lain yah? Tapi setahu ku...",

BRUUUK!

Tangan Chiyo menyenggol tumpukan kertas lainnya. Kemudian ia merapikan kertas-kertas itu.

"Apa ini? 'tidak ada juduul' ", Chiyo membaca kertas ditangannya. Sebuah draft kasar yang tidak jelas gambarnya, bahkan teks pun blm ada. "Sepertinya karya Nozaki-kun yang lain". Ia meletakkan kembali dengan rapi kertas-kertas itu. Sepertinya ia menyerah mencari beta sampai akhirnya ia melirik ke arah dapur dan melihat setumpuk kertas dengan beberapa gambar penuh tanda x (r;silang).

"Hey, kenapa kau meletakkannya disini, Nozaki-kun"

Chiyo memulai kegiatannya membeta. Dia sudah memasuki halaman ketiga, dan terdengarlah ketukan pintu.

"Loh, Nozaki-kun cepat sekali...", pintupun diketuk lagi. "Iyaa iyaa, Nozaki-kun", Chiyo melepaskan kuasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Membuka kunci, dan membuka pintu.

"Kau cepat sekali, Noz...", Chiyo terkejut ketika yang berdiri dihadapannya bukanlah Nozaki, bukan Nozaki Umetarou. Mata Chiyo melirik dari dada ke atas dan memang bukan Nozaki.

"Ano...", kata pria yang sama jangkungnya dengan Nozaki, mungkin ia terlihat lebih pendek sedikit dari Nozaki. Kemudian ia celingak-celinnguk seperti mencari seseorang.

"Maaf, sepertinya saya salah kamar". Wajah pria itu tanpa ekspresi. Mengingatkan Chiyo pada Nozaki.

"Oh, begitu...", Chiyo tidak kalah dengan tanpa ekspresinya. Kemudian ia menutup kembali pintu apartment.

Pria didepan masih menatap pintu bertuliskan Nozaki dihadapannya. Kemudian mengetuk pintu lagi. Chiyo yang belum jauh dari pintu membukanya kembali, dan masih menemukan sosok lelaki jangkung itu didepannya.

"Ano..", ujar pria itu.

"Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu? Anda mencari siapa?"

Pria itu menunjuk papan nama 'Nozaki' yang ada didepan pintu.

"Anda mencari Nozaki-kun?"

"Nozaki-kun...?", pria itu malah bertanya balik.

"i...iyaa... Nozaki-kun pemilik apartment ini. Tapi maaf dia sedang keluar, katanya menjemput seseorang".

Pria itu kemudian mengambil handphone di sakunya. Mencari sebuah kontak dan mengirim email.

"Kalau begitu, permisi...", Pria itu melewati Chiyo dan masuk kedalam apartment.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Bagaimana ini? ada orang tidak dikenal masuk ke apartment Nozaki-kun. Bagaimana kalau dia ternyata... TIDAK! Cepat kembali, Nozaki-kun!_

Chiyo membayangkan kasus pembunuhan yang mengorbankan anak gadis remaja. Entah dapat darimana gambarannya itu.

"Hey!", Chiyo merentangkan tangannya. Ia menghentikan langkah lelaki asing itu. "Siapa kau! Ja.. jangan masuk se-enaknya!". Pria itu hanya menunjuk ke arah meja yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas yang harus Chiyo beta.

"A...apa kau kenalan Nozaki-kun?"

"Nozaki-kun?", dia bertanya balik.

"Kenapa kau selalu bertanya kembali? Nozaki... Nozaki Umetarou!"

Pria itu hanya berdehem dan duduk di depan meja. Kakinya menyilang, tubuhnya juga ia condongkan kemeja, kini pria besar itu benar-benar terlihat seperti pemalas. Chiyo mengambil posisi duduk melanjutkan beta nya.

"Hey, namamu siapa?", tanya Chiyo. Bukan jawaban malah tatapan yang Chiyo dapatkan. Membuat Chiyo bergidik ngeri. "He...ey...?", Chiyo terbata. Lelaki itu kemudian menyentuh kerongkongannya sendiri dan berdehem kecil.

 _Maksudnya itu, dia meminta minum. iya..kan?_

"Kau mau minum sesuatu?", wajah pria itu kini lebih berbinar. Ia mengangguk dengan cepat. Chiyo hanya tertawa garing. Dalam benaknya, ia sedang berurusan dengan pria aneh.

"Maaf , aku bukan tuan rumah jadi hanya bisa memberimu ini". Chiyo menyuguhkan air mineral pada pria itu. "Silahkan", pria itu langsung meneguk air tersebut sampai habis.

 _Oi! Kau benar-benar ke hausan!?_

Pria itu kembali menatapnya. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk gelasnya.

"Kau benar-benar kehausan yah?". Pria itu kembali hanya mengangguk dengan cepat. Kali ini Chiyo menambahkan es batu kedalamnya. "ini, silahkan", Pria dihadapannya itu semakin berbinar lebih dari gelas yang pertama.

 _Itu hanya air mineral, iya kan?_

"Sakura!", terdengar sebuah teriakan dari luar pintu dan kemudian hembusan napas yang terengah-engah semakin mendekat.

"Sa...kur..aa", seru Nozaki.

"Nozaki-kun?", Chiyo heran melihat sosok Nozaki yang terengah dan dibasahi keringat. Walau ia nampak keren di mata Chiyo. _Oh shoujo manga..._

Mata Nozaki lalu beralih pada seorang pria yang duduk dihadapan Chiyo. "Mayu!", teriaknya.

"Yo, kaka..." tangannya terangkat memberi salam.

"Ka...ka? KAKA?!", Chiyo sangat terkejut bahkan dia bisa merasakan jantungnya akan berhenti. Kemudian ia menatap Nozaki. Meminta kepastian.

"Ah, suman Sakura. Dia ini adikku. Nozaki Mayu. Dia masih SMP, jadi santai saja"

"S-m-p? Ja...jangan bercanda, Nozaki-kun", Chiyo nampak ragu. Tentu saja, pria yang tinggi nya hampir 190 itu adalah anak SMP. Ditambah perawakannya, setidaknya Chiyo menganggap kalo pria ini seumuran dengan Nozaki.

Pria bernama Mayu itu kemudian menarik celana Nozaki, tidak sampai kedodoran, tentu tidak.

Mata kedua pria itu bertemu, yang satu tanpa ekspresi dan yang satu juga tanpa ekspresi. Membuat seorang Sakura Chiyo merasa bukan bagian dalam lingkungan itu.

"Kau lapar?", tanya Nozaki dan adiknya hanya mengangguk.

 _Percakapan apa yang kalian buat?!_

"Jadi, kalian tidak pacaran?", sebuah kalimat yang membuat tinta beta Chiyo melenceng dari alurnya.

"Ee...to...", Chiyo tentu bingung harus jawab apa.

"Oh Sakura? Kau tahu dia itu penggemarku, benarkan Sakura?", seru Nozaki dari dapur. Dapur nya memang berhadapan tanpa dinding dengan ruang tengah yang biasa dipakai Chiyo dan asisten lainnya.

Mendengar kalimat itu hati Chiyo cukup teriris, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan itu memang salahnya sampai-sampai Nozaki berpikir bahwa ia adalah penggemarnya.

Chiyo hanya berdehem dan sedikit tersenyum sampai akhirnya ia melanjutkan kegiatan betanya.

 _Penggemar yah?_

Mayu menatap Chiyo sungguh dalam. Memperhatikan gadis mungil di hadapannya.

"Mayu... berhenti menatapnya seperti itu. Dia bisa membencimu", ujar Nozaki sambil memakai celemeknya, membuat Mayu dan Chiyo menatap Nozaki. Mayu menunjuk-nunjuk Chiyo.

"Ah! Aku lupa. Dia Sakura Chiyo, asisten yang membantuku untuk beta. Dan... walaupun mungil Sakura seumuran denganku, artinya dia adalah kakakmu juga"

"Kaka...k? Sakura atau Chiyo saja cukup"

"Chiyo?"

"Sakura. Kau boleh memanggilnya begitu, Mayu", titah Nozaki.

"Chiyo...", gumam Mayu.

"Ha...hai", Chiyo malah menjawabnya dengan gugup.

"Mayu?", Nozaki bertanya namun penuh penekanan. Bahkan Mayu cukup menatapnya tajam.

"Chi-nee chan!", Mayu memangku kepalanya dengan kesua tangan miliknya yang cukup besar itu.

"Eeeh?", Nozaki dan Chiyo sama terkejutnya.

Kalimat yang tidak pernah akan dibayangkan Nozaki, tidak sama sekali.

"Chi-nee chan? Hoy Mayu!"

"Tidak apa, Nozaki-kun", Chiyo tersenyum kearah Nozaki dan Mayu.

"Terimakasih, Mayu-kun"

"Mayu. Chi-nee chan bisa memanggilku Mayu, tanpa suffix", kemudian ia tertawa sedikit dan menatap Nozaki dengan seriangaiannya. Nozaki hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dan kembali memasak.

"Hai... hai... Mayu", Chiyo melanjutkan betanya.

.

* * *

.

Nozaki selesai memasak makanan untuk Mayu dan juga Chiyo. Ia meletakkan makanan di meja tempat Chiyo membeta. Membuat Chiyo harus merapikan kertas-kertas itu agar aman dari noda makanan ataupun minuman.

"Ini untuk Mayu", ia meletakkan sepiring omelet ukuran besar. "Dan ini untuk Sakura", Nozaki memberikan omelet yang sama besarnya dengan milik Mayu.

"Ano, Nozaki-kun. Ini terlalu besar"

"Kalau begitu bagi dua saja", Nozaki kembali kedapur dan mengambil sendok.

 _Sa...satu piring berdua dengan Nozaki-kun. Cara seperti apa yang harus aku gunakan?_

Wajah Chiyo mulai seperti kepiting rebus. Kemudian semakin menjadi ketika Nozaki menyuap dari piring yang sama.

"Apa kau demam lagi, Sakura? Wajahmu merah sekali", Nozaki hampir saja menyentuhkan tangan kirinya di kening Chiyo. Namun Chiyo memundurkan dudukannya. Bisa dibilang ia menghindar. Karena perhatian Nozaki akan membuatnya tenggelam dalam harapan.

"Ti...tidak Nozaki-kun, Aku hanya..." hap~ Mayu menyuapi Chiyo yang sedang bicara.

"Masakan kaka itu enak, Chi-nee chan. Sayang kalau kau tidak memakannya"

"O...oishii"

"Ya kan?", Mayu kembali menyantap makanannya. Kini Chiyo nampak lebih rileks. Meskipun ia hampir sering makan masakan Nozaki, tapi kali ini rasanya lebih nikmat. Semburat merah kini kian menipis dari wajahnya. Ia menyendok nasi dari piring yang sama dengan Nozaki penuh kebahagian.

 _Setidaknya aku masih bisa merasakan nikmatnya makan sepiring berdua denganmu, Nozaki-kun._

"Sakura" Nozaki mengejutkannya. Terlebih dengan sebuah sendok dihadapan Chiyo.

"Eh, Nozaki tidak usah seperti Mayu. Aku bisa makan sendiri", kata Chiyo diakhiri dengan tawa terpaksa. Tentu ia sangat ingin disuapi oleh Nozaki.

"Oh begitu", Ia kembali menarik tangannya. Wajah Nozaki tertunduk. "I..ini untuk Suzuki dan Mamiko"

"Oooh begitu rupanya. Ba..baiklah Nozaki-kun", Nozaki mulai menyodorkan tangannya kembali. Akhirnya nasi itu masuk ke mulut Chiyo. Nozaki menatap lekat Chiyo. Wajah Chiyo hampir saja memerah namun ia ingat bahwa ini untuk manga Nozaki. Akhirnya ia hanya berkata, "Oishii, Nozaki-kun" dengan di akhiri senyuman yang ia coba setulus mungkin. Nozaki bernapas lega kemudian ia mengambil note yang selalu di bawa dalam sakunya, namun tidak ia temukan. Kemudian ia mulai mencarinya disekitar, juga di meja belajarnya.

"Jadi, idenya membuat Suzuki menyuapi Mamiko yah?", tanya Chiyo. Nozaki yang sedang mencari notenya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chiyo. Ia hanya mengangguk, didampingi tawa Chiyo yang entah mengapa terdengar menyakitkan

di telinga Mayu.

 _Sepertinya, cukup seperti ini yah, Nozaki-kun. Tapi, aku bahagia._

Namun kebahagian itu hanya sesaat.

"Sakura!", Nozaki kembali mengejutkannya. Ia menunjuk tumpukan kertas dimeja nya. Wajahnya terkejut bukan main. Membuat Chiyo cukup _speechless_ , ia tidak pernah melihat wajah semengejutkan itu dari Nozaki.

"Ha...hai...i, Nozaki-k..." belum selesai kalimat Chiyo dipotong oleh Nozaki.

"A...aapa... ka...u mem...memmba...canya?", Nozaki terbata.

"Ah, itu maaf, Nozaki-kun aku.."

"Kau membacanya?! Sakura!?", Kali ini membuat Chiyo benar benar takut, suara yang keluar dari mulut Nozaki begitu keras. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"I...ituuu aku memang membacanya ta...taa..pii tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa membacanya. Sungguh. Ma...ma...maksudku itu, ano tidak bisa kubaca Nozaki-kun. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengenali gambarmu. Ku pikir itu karya barumu yang belum selesai karena tidak ada judul dan masih draft kasar. Maafkan aku, Nozaki-kun. Sungguh maafkan aku. A..aapa halamannya teracak, bi..biar ku rapikan, Nozaki-kun!", Chiyo bahkan terbangun dari duduknya. Ia hampir saja mendekati Nozaki, hingga...

"Jangan sentuh meja belajarku, Sakura. Apapun alasannya", Kalimat itu dikatakan Nozaki dengan begitu dingin. Rasa dinginnya terlalu menusuk hingga membuat hati Chiyo terasa beku. Kini ia berpikir kalau ia benar-benar bersalah.

 _Apa aku mengacaukan semuanya. Haruskah seperti itu, Nozaki-kun. Rasanya, sakit..._

.

* * *

.

"Kaka", Nozaki menatap asal suara itu. Seorang anak SMP dengan tubuh bongsornya. Dari meja belajar itu Nozaki hanya menyahuti nya dengan gumaman.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?". Kalimat ini sukses membuat Nozaki membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Mayu searah.

"Apa maksudmu, dik?"

"Sungguh tidak mau meminta maaf pada Chi-nee chan?"

"Memang apa yang telah aku lakukan?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar telah membentaknya?"

"Kapan kau akan pulang? Apa ayah tidak mencemaskanmu?"

"Pengalihan", Mayu memutar matanya. "Apa kaka tidak ingin pulang dan bertemu dengan ayah?"

Nozaki hanya merebahkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku. Ia bisa merasakan kelelahan luar biasa di bahunya. Seolah butuh seauatu yang cukup hangat untuk membuatnya nyaman.

"Hay Mayu, ambilkan aku handuk yang direndam air hangat", Mayu hanya berbaring dan mengguling-gulingkan badannya. Pada akhirnya Nozaki harus mengambil sendiri handuk itu. Ia duduk disamping Mayu yang asik dengan mengguling-guling sendiri.

"Dasar pemalas", Nozaki mengacak lembut rambut adiknya itu.

"gomenasaiiiiiiiiii~", seru Mayu dengan lemas.

"Bagaimana, sekolahmu?"

"Baik"

"Ibu dan adik?"

"Baik"

"Hmmm"

"Ayah?", kini Mayu yang bertanya. Tubuhnya tengkurap, Wajahnya menengadah keatas menatap Nozaki.

"Aku tahu dia baik-baik saja". Nozaki menghentikan kata-katanya. "Jadilah anak baik, Mayu. Jangan seperti kakamu ini", lanjutnya.

"Sejak kecil aku selalu mengikutimu ka"

"Benar juga. Kau masih bermain judo?"

"hmmm"

"Tidurlah, kau harus pulang kerumah besok". Ia kembali berguling guling dilantai.

"Kau tidak paerlu menggelar futon, tidurlah dikasur", mata Mayu berbinar-binar seolah berkata 'terimakasih kaka ku tersayang'

"Hai...haiii... tidurlah sana"

"Aku bertaruh besok mata Chi-nee chan pasti sembab dan merah"

"Apa?"

Mayu malah menutup pintu kamarnya dan sepertinya mulai tertidur karena saat Nozaki memanggilnya tidak ada jawaban. Mayu adalah adik Nozaki yang pertama, sangat pemalas dan menghemat energinya untuk judo.

.

* * *

.

Chiyo masih berusaha tegar dengan semua harapan dan ketidak pekaan Nozaki. Namun, kali ini sungguh membuat hatinya jauh lebih sakit.

"Aku lebih memilih untuk terus berharap padamu Nozaki-kun. Kata-katamu tadi itu, sangat menyakitkan"

Chiyo memeluk gulingnya. Ia merasakan buliran hangat membasahi pipinya, matanya sudah tidak kuat menampung bulir-bulir itu.

Handphone nya berdering, dan itu dari Nozaki. Ia tidak sanggup mengangkatnya, dengan suara seperti ini. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Nozaki akan mendengar isak tangisnya kan?

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah email masuk. Email dari Nozaki.

"Kupikir kau akan meminta maaf, Nozaki-kun" setelah menatap tulisan _'maaf mengganggu waktumu. tolong datang kerumah untuk membeta lagi, Sakura'_

"Pada akhirnya aku membawa pulang kaos mu lagi, Nozaki-kun"

.

* * *

.

Ketukan pintu terdengar sangat lemas. Seperti biasa, Chiyo langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Permisi", ucap Chiyo begitu lemas. Seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia habis menangis semalaman dan tertidur dengan sendirinya. Rambutnya memang rapi, tapi wajahnya benar-benar kusut.

"Chi-nee chan!", Mayu yang bermalas-malasan itu berlari menuju Chiyo. Ia terlampau gembira. Namun ia terhenti ketika melihat keadaan Chiyo yang hampir seperti zombie.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Chi-nee chan?", Nozaki yang mendengar kalimat itu segera membalikan tubuhnya yang sedang menggambar manga.

"Apa kau demam lagi, Sakura? Matamuuu..."

"Aku hanya kurang tidur, Nozaki-kun. Kalian terlalu menghawatirkanku", Ia tidak mau kegiatan menangisnya diketahui oleh Nozaki bersaudara.

"Hey Mayu, apa kau punya kemampuan seorang cenayang?"

"Hah?", Sakura dan Mayu saling tatap dan berbalik menatap Nozaki dengan penuh keheranan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Next Chapter Summary ::_

 _Mayu yang selalu senang saat ada Chiyo mulai meluluhkan hati Chiyo. Lalu, apa Chiyo akan pindah hati pada adik kecil, Mayu?_

 _Ayah Nozaki menelpon. Nozaki menangis?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **Belong to Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Simple Romance, Little Hurt**

 **a bit Humor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a fanfiction Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

" **Permainan Hati"**

 **by Shireni Hime**

 _Chapter_ _4_

 _Ayah_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apa benar kau baik-baik saja, Chi-nee chan?", tanya Mayu. Ia memberikan kompres berisi es batu pada Chiyo. Chiyo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian ia meletakkan kompresan itu di matanya. "Sungguh?", tanya Mayu lagi.

"Aku sangat baik Mayu, kau tidak perlu khawatir", ucap Chiyo menenangkan.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan sampai matamu seperti itu, Sakura?", tanya Nozaki sambil memberinya segelas teh hangat.

"Masa begitu saja tidak tahu, kak?", tegur Mayu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mayu.. TUNGGU!", ia terhenti dengan tiba-tiba. "Apa kau benar-benar seorang cenayang?", kemudian menggosok dagunya.

 _Bukankah kau berlebihan, Nozaki-kun?_

"Aku pikir Mamiko yang bertemu cenayang dan meramalkan kisah cintanya dengan Suzuki adalah cerita yang bagus. Tapi ramalan itu bukan ramalan yang baik, hubungan mereka dikutuk oleh dewa ikan mas yang mereka pancing di sungai", lanjutnya. Wajahnya entah mengapa begitu sumringah.

"Semakin ngawur, Nozaki-kun", komentar Chiyo dengan tawa yang kecil.

"Jadi? Ada apa, Sakura?"

Jantung Chiyo berderu kembali, tapi tidak sehebat biasanya. Dia sudah terlalu biasa merasakan hal seperti ini, dan kali ini ia cukup lebih tenang.

"Dia itu habis menang...", Tangan mungil Chiyo langsung menyambar bibir Mayu. "Aa...a...aku, me..me...menang main catur dengan ayah. I...iyaah begitu, Nozaki-kun.", Chiyo melanjutkan. Semetara Mayu hanya manyun dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Oh, begitu rupanya", Nozaki bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengambil berkas yang siap di beta oleh Chiyo. "Maaf memintamu dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sakura". Ia meletakkan berkas itu dihadapan Chiyo dari belakang. Kepala mereka hampir saja bertemu. Tapi Chiyo tidak sepanik biasanya, walau hatinya masih bergetar saat berada di dekat pria jangkung itu.

Mereka larut dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Nozaki dengan manganya, Chiyo dengan beta-nya, dan Mayu dengan kemalasannya. Pria itu hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja, sesekali mengangkatnya lalu tiduran dan kembali bangun. Lalu matanya menatap mata Chiyo yang masih sembab. Ia pun menggeser dudukannya kesebelah Chiyo, persis disisinya.

"Hey, Chi-nee chan...", panggilnya.

"hmmm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kalau kau habis menangis", serunya bisik-bisik di telinga Chiyo. Chiyo yang mendengar itu langsung menegapkan dudukannya, ia menoleh kearah Mayu yang tepat berada disisinya. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Chiyo menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Ssssssstttttt!", ia kembali menutup mulut Mayu. "Jangan bilang siapapun", lanjut Chiyo. Mereka pun saling berbisik.

.

"Kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau habis menangis!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kakak itu tidak akan peka dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini, jadi lebih baik diucapkan saja"

"Ka ..kalau cerita akan dijadikan bahan manga-nya, Mayu"

"Be..benarkah?"

Chiyo mengangguk hebat. "Waktu aku menembaknya, aku terlalu gugup dan lidah ku terpeleset. Aku bukannya bilang suka tapi malah bilang penggemar. Dan aku dapat tandangannya"

"Apa kau serius?!", kali ini Mayu tidak berbisik dan dia tertawa cukup keras.

"Mayuuuu! berhenti menertawakanku!"

"maafkan aku Chi-nee chan, tapi cerita ini benar-benar lucu. Lalu setelah itu?"

"Aku mencoba untuk menembaknya lagi dan, aku mendapatkan tanda tangan yang ke dua", bisik Chiyo. Kali ini Mayu hanya meresponnya dengan tawaan.

"Hey itu menyakitkan, Mayu!",suaranya lepas mendali.

"Ma...maafkan aku, tapi... kau kasihan sekali!", masih dengan tawanya.

"Apa dia pernah bilang suka padamu?". Chiyo nampak berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mereka sudah tak berbisik, dan melupakan sosok Nozaki Umetarou disana.

"Dia pernah. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?", Mayu mengehentikan tawanya. Mendengarkan Chiyo dengan serius.

"Hanya saja, dia bilang suka hanabi"

"Ha? Jadi apa maksudmu, Chi-nee chan? Bagian mana dia menyukaimu?"

"Saat festival kembang api, aku menyatakannya lagi. Hanya saja aku berlindung dibalik suara kembang api, aku berharap ia tidak mendengarnya. Tapi begitu aku mengatakan suka, kembang apinya malah berhenti"

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Memang, tapi jantungku nerdegup sangat kencang"

"Lalu, dimana ia mengatakan me-nyu-ka-i-mu?", Mayu memberi penekanan.

"Eto, saat ia berkata suka tiba-tiba kembang apinya menyala dan aku tidak bisa mendengar lanjutannya. Lalu saat dia kembang api itu berhenti, dia bilang suka hanabi".

Nozaki yang sepertinya mengenal cerita itu menggerakkan bola matanya, melirik kearah dua orang yang sedang mencurahkan isi hati.

"Ku turut prihatin padamu Chi-nee chan", Mayu duduk bersimpuh dan beberapa kali bersujud pada Chiyo.

"Mayuuuuuuu!"

"Dia pasti akan menyadarinya, cepat atau lambat. Aku mendukungmu, Chi-nee chan".

Chiyo merasa bahagia mendengarnya. Tapi dia juga cukup lelah dengan ketidakpekaan Nozaki.

 _Lantas, apa aku masih sanggup berjuang?_

"Chi-nee chan...", Mayu tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Aku sangat ingin punya kaka perempuan. Tapi aku malah memiliki kaka seperti dia", matanya menuju Nozaki. Nozaki yang belum mrnarik bola matanya mengakibatkan mereka saling pandang. "Aaaaah aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu!", Chiyo hanya tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat manja itu. Memiliki adik seperti Mayu tidak ada salahnya juga, lagi pula dia adalah adik Nozaki. Itu yang membuatnya spesial. Tanpa sadar ia malah mengelus rambut Mayu dengan lembut. "Mayu, rambutmu halus juga", Chiyo tertawa geli. Mayu melepaskan pelukannya, dan berlindung dibalik kakak kandungnya.

"Mayu itu paling senang dipegang rambutnya", Nozaki mengelus-elus rambut adiknya itu.

"Kenapa dengan Nozaki-kun tidak kabur?! Mayu kau curang!".

"Mungkin dia tidak terbiasa dengan tanganmu, Sakura", Nozaki menatap Mayu. Mereka saling menatap. "Katanya, dia geli. Tanganmu terlalu kecil jadi seperti ada kecoa yang menggerayangi kepalanya"

 _Kapan dia mengatakannya? dan darimana datangnya kecoa itu?_

Tiba-tiba terlintas pikiran licik dalam kepala Chiyo. Ia akan mengerjai anak kedua keluarga Nozaki. Ia bersiap menangkapnya, tapi Mayu berhasil lari. Akhirnya mereka hanya berkejar-kejaran dalam ruangan. Obsesi Chiyo untuk menyentuh kepala Mayu sangat tinggi. Ia senang saat wajah Mayu menampakkan kegelian. Ada hiburan tersendiri untuk Chiyo. Ia berhasil menangkapnya dan mengelus rambutnya lalu Mayu kabur, dan seperti itu terus berulang. Belum ada yang menyerah.

Akibat tingkah mereka yang berisik dan sedikit ribut membuat Nozaki sedikit terganggu, mulai dari bisikan, teriakan, bahkan tawa-tawa itu. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Menatap langit langit apartemennya. Menghembuskan napas yang berat. "Cuaca yang cerah", gumamnya. Bukan gumaman yang kecil hingga telinga Mayu dan Chiyo dapat mendengarnya. Menghentikan candaan mereka.

"Nozaki-kun? Ada apa?", tanya Chiyo.

"Ah, tidak", kemudian handphone Nozaki berdering. Ia menatap nama yang terpampang di handphonenya. 'Ayah', ia membiarkannya sesaat hingga panggilan itu terputus sendiri. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian panggilan itu masuk lagi. Dengan kesal Nozaki mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa?", tanyanya. Nozaki melirik Mayu, "Iya, dia disini". Mayu seolah tahu siapa yang menelepon kakaknya itu.

"Anak itu datang sendiri! Mana mungkin aku mengusir adikku sendiri?!", nada suaranya menaik. Membuat Chiyo cukup terkejut dan jadi memandangi Nozaki.

"Aku tidak bisa melarangnya!"

"Apa? Siapa yang mengatur disini?"

"Berhenti? Aku kan sudah bilang tidak akan berhenti!", bentaknya. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Apa? Kau...", nada suaranya mulai menurun namun penuh penekanan. "Sampai seperti itu...". Dia terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengambil napas cukup dalam dan berat.

"Baiklah, sampai aku menyelesaikan yang terakhir"

Nozaki meletakkan handphonenya diatas meja kerja. Ingin rasanya membanting handphone itu, tapi semua nomer penting ada didalamnya.

"Pulanglah, Mayu", suruh Nozaki. Suaranya lemas tak bertenaga. Ia memegang kepalanya sendiri. Merubuhkan kepalanya keatas meja kerja. Ingin rasanya ia memecahkan kepala itu.

"Kaka...", lirih Mayu. Kemudian ia bangun dan mengambil tasnya. Chiyo yang terkejut karena kemarahan Nozaki hanya bisa diam. Ia memang cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Nozaki kemarin, namun kemarahan Nozaki benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan. Terlebih ekspresi sedih Nozaki setelah menelpon membuat gadis mungil itu merasakan debaran yang luar biasa dijantungnya. Jika bisa, ia ingin memeluk Nozaki. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Atau tidak berani melakukannya.

"Chi-nee chan, aku titip kaka". Kata-kata Mayu membangunkan Chiyo. Tanpa sadar ia hanya mengangguk.

Sakura Chiyo hanya menatap kepergian Mayu dan juga menatap kesedihan Nozaki. Ia tidak bisa melakukan beta-nya. Bahkan Nozaki berhenti menggambar.

"Suman, Sakura. Kau jadi harus melihatku marah-marah, sungguh maafkan aku". Ucap Nozaki, ia menatap gadis didepannya. Ekspresi yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi berubah sedikit muram. Chiyo benar-benar menangkap kesedihan disana. Ia masih belum bisa berkata-kata. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _Ada apa ini? Aku hanya terkejut saja, iya kan?_

Setelah lima menit mereka terdiam, Chiyo mengeluarkan suaranya. 'Ti..tidak apa-apa, aku jadi tahu sisi Nozaki-kun yang lain. Iya kan?", dia memasang senyum di wajahnya. Tapi tangannya bergetar, entah apa yang dirasakannya kini. Chiyo bahkan benar-benar kebingungan. Nozaki hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

 _Kau telat Chiyo!_

"No..nozaki-k..."

Nozaki yang sedang memangku kepalanya itu menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil namanya.

"A..aku mau beli minuman. Apa kau ingin membeli sesuatu?". Nozaki menatap keluar jendela. "Aku ikut saja, Sakura", jawabnya. Dia mengambil jaket yang tegantung dekat pintu kamar. Begitu juga dengan Chiyo yang mengenakan jaketnya.

Mereka keluar apartemen bersamaan, membuat pintunya terasa sempit. Kemudian Nozaki mendorong Chiyo pelan agar maju lebih dulu.

"Mungkin aku harus melebarkan pintu ini", gumamnya.

"Ha? untuk apa Nozaki-kun?"

"Biar bisa keluar bersama". Nozaki menatap Chiyo lekat langsung ke matanya. Chiyo hampir saja merasa akan terbang namun sekali lagi, ia tahu bagaimana Nozaki. Tentu tidak ada maksud kesana. Terlebih saat Nozaki mengatakannya, ia nampak sedih.

 _Meskipun biasanya kau tanpa ekspresi. Entah mengapa, aku bisa merasakan kesedihanmu, Nozaki-kun. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sedih._

"Ayo", ajak Chiyo. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan didepan Nozaki. Terbesit dibenaknya untuk bertanya masalah Nozaki, namun ia tidak berani bahkan mengingat Nozaki yang sedang marah membuat tangannya gematar.

Mereka berjalan ke _vanding machine_ terdekat. Chiyo memilih-milih minuman apa yang akan ia beli. Tangannya menunjuk beberapa minuman. Nozaki menatapnya dari belakang, sepertinya Chiyo terlalu larut dalam dunia memilih minuman. Nozaki mendahuluinya, ia memasukkan koin ke _vanding machine._ Tangannya bergerak menuju sebuah minuman kopi bernama capucino. Letaknya paling atas. Ia menekan tombol itu dan Chiyo yang tidak bisa mencapai minuman capucino itu berjinjit sekuat tenaga, sehingga jari mereka bertemu disana.

Chiyo dan Nozaki sama-sama kaget. Chiyo yang menonggakkan kepalanya keatas menatap sebuah mata yang sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. Nozaki menundukkan kepalanya hingga dapat bertemu pandang dengan wajah yang sama merah dengannya. Bukannya menarik jari, mereka malah saling menatap hingga seekor kucing mengeong di atas tembok. Mereka tersadar dari lamunannya, mungkin saat ini Sakura Chiyo meraskan jantungnya hampir terhenti. Sementara Nozaki hanya bersikap biasa saja, namun tetap memalingkan wajahnya dari Chiyo. Ia jadi ingat insiden paha ketika Chiyo sakit.

"Sa..sakura, kau mau capucino kan? Iyakan?", Nozaki menunjuk-nunjuk minuman kopi itu. Ia sedikit terbata mungkin karena ingat insiden paha itu. Nozaki memasukan koin dan menekan tombol untuk membeli capucino tersebut. Karena letaknya cukup tinggi, Chiyo yang hanya bertubuh 145cm tidak akan sampai. Nozaki tahu itu.

Sementara itu Chiyo yang masih gugup hanya mengangguk cepat.

"Ini, Sakura"

"Te...terimakasih, Nozaki-kun"

Kini mereka merasakan kecanggungan luar biasa. Chiyo yang fokus akan dirinya, tidak benar-benar memperhatikan bagaimana Nozaki saat menatapnya. Ia hanya melihat mata Nozaki. Begitupun dengan Nozaki, ia tidak memperhatikan bagaimana Chiyo karena ia hanya menatap matanya.

"Sakura", Nozaki sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

"Ha...hai", Chiyo masih berdebar.

 _Mudah sekali jatuh cinta kepadamu, Nozaki-kun_

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?", Chiyo hanya menatapnya, rona dipipinya belum hilang. "Aku kehabisan ide", sambung Nozaki.

 _SUDAH KUDUGA!_

Pada akhirnya Chiyo hanya bisa menganguk lagi dan lagi. Mereka berjalan menuju taman. Pikiran Nozaki melayang jauh dari tubuhnya. Sementara pikiran Chiyo mungkin berputar putar disekitar Nozaki yang tidak jauh disisinya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Membuat Chiyo merasa ada dalam kencan, meskipun mereka sering pulang besama. Ia melirik Nozaki dari ekor matanya, usaha yang cukup keras karena Nozaki yang terlampau tinggi.

"Nee, Nozaki-k.."

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Kau ini senang sekali memotong ucapanku?"

"Ha?"

"aah, lupakan saja", ia menatap lurus kedepan. Nozaki masih melihatnya dari ekor matanya yang agak sedikit atau terlampau menurun. "Kalau kau kehabisan ide, kau bisa bertukar pikiran denganku, Nozaki-kun", Ia kembali menatap Nozaki. Tapi, kali ini Nozaki yang memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap kedepan. Ia tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Kau seperti bukan Nozaki-kun", Chiyo tertawa garing berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Nozaki padanya. "Biasanya, kalau kehabisan ide kau selalu bertanya padaku, iya kan? Kita selalu bertukar pikiran. Meskipun kadang idemu selalu aneh...", dia tertawa kecil. "...tapi ketika sudah diterbitkan benar-benar menakjubkan. Aku bahkan ingin terus membaca karya Yumeno Sakiko. Aku jadi ingat tanda tangan darimu, waktu itu aku...", dia menghentikan ucapannya. Tahu bahwa semua telah lepas kendali. Ia hanya tersenyum mengingat rasa pahitnya.

"Kau kenapa?", tanya Nozaki. Chiyo memutar badannya agar bisa menatap Nozaki.

"Aku... benar-benar menjadi penggemar beratmu, Yumeno Sensei!", sebuah simpul senyum tulus keluar dari sana. Tentu Chiyo menjadi penggemar Yumeno Sensei tapi ia tetap menyayangi Nozaki Umetarou.

 _Ingin rasanya aku berteriak 'Aku menyangimu, Nozaki-kun' bahkan sebelum aku tahu kau seorang mangaka. Aku ingin berteriak itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa, karena yang terucap selalu berbeda dari yang aku rasakan, Nozaki-kun..._

Nozaki yang mendengar hal itu merasa tersanjung. Berharap dia bisa memenuhi keinginan gadis itu.

"Sakura"

"Iya"

"Sampai kapan kau akan membaca karyaku?"

"He?", Chiyo sedikit heran namun tidak terbesit apapun dalam pikirannya. "Sampai aku menikah, menjadi seorang ibu, lalu menjadi ibu mertua dan menjadi nenek. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa lepas darim..", lidah Chiyo hampir terpeleset. "...mangamu", sambungnya.

"Apa aku bisa memenuhi semua itu?"

"Kalau begitu terus saja membuat manga. Jangan berhenti, Nozaki-kun!", Chiyo menatap Nozaki serius tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum. Entah sudah berapa kali Chiyo tersenyum, itu yang dipikirkan Nozaki.

"Kalau aku berhenti. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sakura?"

"Ha?", pertanyaan luar biasa yang membuatnya berpikir keras namun berakhir dengan pemikiran _kau pasti bercanda..._

"Mungkin aku akan demo besar-besaran agar kau tidak jadi berhenti"

"Kita pulang, Sakura. Aku masih ada deadline"

.

.

.

.

Perasaan Chiyo sudah cukup membaik. Kini jemarinya sudah tidak bergetar lagi. Ia dapat melakukan beta dengan baik. Pekerjaannya hanya menyisakan 3-4 lembar lagi. Dihadapannya ada lelaki jangkung yang entah kenapa begitu semangat menggambar manga. Ia sangat tergesa-gesa hingga tidak selembarpun digambar dengan baik olehnya. Menggambar, kemudian meremas kertanya, dan membuangnya. Seperti itu terus hingga tanpa ia sadara sudah banyak kertas yang berserakan disana. Dan satu buah kertas membuat Chiyo tidak beruntung. Tangannya terkena lemparan kertas, dan membuat beta nya berantakan. Walau sedikit.

"Aaah, untung aku tidak menumpahkan tintanya", keluh Chiyo menghempaskan napasnya.

"Ah suman, Sakura"

"Bu...bukan salahmu, Nozaki-kun". Tidak ada respon. "Belum dapat ide juga?" tanya Chiyo. Nozaki masih diam saja. menatap kertas dihadapannya.

"Sakura"

"Iya?"

Nozaki bangun dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan ke belakang Chiyo. Kemudian duduk tepat dibelakangnya.

"Nozaki-kun?", Chiyo hampir memutar tubuhnya sampai tangan besar Nozaki menghentikannya. Membalikkan gadis itu agar menghadap ke depan.

"Jangan menoleh ke belakang, Sakura".

"Ba...baik"

Nozaki menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak Chiyo. Ia bisa merasakan tulangnya.

"Nozaki-kun kau baik-baik saja kan?"

tidak ada jawaban. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa menit.

"Sakura"

"I...iya?"

"Dua minggu lagi, upacara kelulusan kan?", Chiyo menggumam pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa, Nozaki-kun?"

"Apa kau jadi melanjutkan studi mu di Amerika?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Apa kau jadi melanjutkan studi mu, di Amerika?", Nozaki mengulang pertanyannya. Ia ingin jawaban. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Nozaki.

"Be..begitulah. A..ayah kan harus bekerja disana. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Ayah untuk kuliah disana"

"Kau akan mengambil design?"

"Bu..bukankah aku sudah menceritakannya, Nozaki-kun?"

"Kau... akan mengambil design, Sakura?", Chiyo menganguk. Nozaki bisa merasakan gerakan di pundak Chiyo.

"Lalu, kapan kau akan berangkat?"

 _Kau sudah tahu kan Nozaki-kun? Mengapa menanyakannya kembali? Aku sudah pernah membicarakan ini._

"Sakuu...", seolah tahu kelanjutannya Chiyo memotong kalimat Nozaki. "Setelah upacara kelulusan aku akan langsung berangkat". Sanggahnya, Nozaki hanya diam. Sekarang Chiyo merasakan sesuatu di bahunya.

 _Basah..._

"Nozaki-kun?", Suara Chiyo lirih. "Kau baik-baik saja?".

 _Harusnya aku tahu, bukan ini yang ingin kau bahas._

"Sakura, aku tidak bisa membuat manga lagi", suara Nozaki pecah. Bariton itu bergetar, berusaha menahan tetesan air matanya. Tapi ia tidak sanggup. Kopi, jalan santai, mengobrol, tidak membantunya untuk menyelesaikan pikirannya yang tidak karuan.

"Nozaki-kun? A...apa maksudmu, No..nozaki-kun?"

"Aku akan berhenti membuat manga". Chiyo bisa merasakan sekuat apa Nozaki berjuang mengucapkan kalimat itu. Bahunya semakin basah, tanda Nozaki sudah cukup banyak menangis. Entah kenapa, kata-kata yang baru saja di ucapkan Nozaki sangat menusuk hatinya. Seolah ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Nozaki. Chiyo hanya bisa memegang tangannya sebelum air mata juga membasahi pipinya. Dia tidak peduli dengan apapun.

"Jangan bercanda! Yumeno sensei!"

Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya, membuat kepala Nozaki terangkat sedikit. Kini mereka saling berhadapan. Namun Nozaki masih membungkuk, ia menyandarkan kembali kepalanya pada bahu yang masih kering.

"Nozaki-kun...", suara Chiyo semakin lirih. Air matanya benar-benar tumpah. Ia tau ini bukanlah candaan. Tangaan mungil itu kini melingkar di leher Nozaki. Menyentuh kepalanya dengan hangat dan lembut. Kepala Nozaki tidak lagi tersandar pada bahu Chiyo. Ia membenamkannya lebih dalam, sampai ia bisa mencium aroma Chiyo dari lehernya. Menenangkan, namun tidak cukup untuk menghentikan buliran air dari matanya.

Banyak sekali yang ingin Chiyo tanyakan, tapi semakin ia bertanya maka perasaan Nozaki akan semakin tertekan. Ia membiarkan pria jangkung itu menangis sampai puas. Hingga akhirnya terhenti sendiri.

Chiyo akan melepaskan rangkulannya, tapi Nozaki menahannya.

"Maaf Sakura. Sebentar lagi saja", suaranya sudah mulai tenang walaupun agak serak. Chiyo mengiyakan. Namun, posisi ini membuat Nozaki pegal, karena Chiyo terlalu kecil Nozaki harus membungkuk.

Nozaki menarik tubuhnya dengan masih memeluk Chiyo sehingga tubuh gadis itu ikut tertarik. Nozaki menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok.

"No...no..no...nozaki-k...". ucap Chiyo terbata. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Mereka masih saling meerangkul. Posisi ini membuat Chiyo semakin berdebar. Sekarang seolah Chiyo yang sedang menangis di pelukan Nozaki. Kepala Chiyo tersandar manis di dada bidang Nozaki.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku pegal"

 _BEGITU RUPANYA!_

"No..nozaki-kun..?"

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

 _Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu..._

"Apa kau sudah lebih baik?"

"Sedikit"

"Ka...kalau boleh aku tahu. Kenapa kau akan berhenti? mendengarnya membuatku sedih", suara Chiyo agak dalam dipenghujung kalimat. ia memegang kuat baju Nozaki. Kemudian melepaskannya lagi.

"Ayahku..."

"Ayahmu?"

"Sejak awal, ayah tidak pernah mengijinkan aku menjadi mangaka. Ayah ingin aku tetap menekuni bola basket, seperti dirinya"

"Ayahmu atlet basket, Nozaki-kun?", Chiyo mencoba mengangkat kepalanya. Ia ingin melihat raut wajah Nozaki yang sekarang sedang memeluknya namun, tangan besar itu menghentikan kepalanya hingga Chiyo terbenam kembali ke dada Nozaki.

"Yah, itu dulu... sekarang dia sudah pensiun dan menjadi pengusaha"

"Hebat...", Chiyo mulai terbiasa. Bahkan ia senang dapat mendengar detak jantung Nozaki sejelas ini.

 _Kau berdebar sangat kuat, apa perasaanmu belum tenang juga?_

"Dia memang hebat. Itu mengapa aku tidak bisa jadi seperti dirinya", pelukan Nozaki dirasa Chiyo semakin erat. "Aku diam-diam membuat manga, dan mengumpulkan uangku sendiri. Karena sudah merasa mampu menghidupi diriku sendiri, aku kabur dari rumah. Aku tinggal di apartemen ini dan terus membuat manga. Tapi, pada akhirnya aku menyerah dengan keputusan ayah..."

"Menyerah?"

"Lelaki itu mengancamku untuk berhenti, kalau tidak...", suara Nozaki mulai bergetar lagi.

"Nozaki-kun?", Chiyo mencoba mengangkat kepalanya lagi tapi usahanya sia-sia, kepala itu ditahan oleh tangan Nozaki.

"Mayu...", kini air mata Nozaki pecah. Chiyo hanya bisa merangkulnya, meskipun lengannya tidak sampai memeluk seluruh tubuh Nozaki. "Mayu sebenarnya punya bakat untuk menjadi asistenku, karena ia dapat meniru gambar dengan baik. Tapi ayah benar-benar melarangnya tepatnya melarangku, pada intinya melarang kami untuk bertemu. ayah hanya ingin Mayu fokus dengan judonya. Tetap fokus tidak beralih haluan sepertiku"

"Seperti Nozaki-kun?"

"Dulu saat SMP aku sangat fokus dengan basket dan tim ku selalu menang kejuaraan, ayah sangat bangga dan memintku untuk menekuni basket. Tapi aku menemukan sesuatu yang lebih kusukai dari basket", ia terhenti sebentar. Melirik Chiyo yang masih mendengarkannya dalam diam. Ia melanjutkan, "Akhirnya jadwal latihan ku pun terganggu karena deadline, pelatih tidak lagi menempatkanku di posisi-posisi penting. Hingga aku akhirnya mengundurkan diri dan tidak menekuni basket lagi. Padahal saat masuk SMA aku mendapat tawaran untuk masuk timnas Jepang", ia tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang buruk dari membuat manga?"

"Ayah bilang aku bisa membuat Mayu menjadi seorang mangaka, Mayu bisa meninggalkan judo nya. Masa depan yang lebih cerah"

"Ka..kalau begitu harusnya melarang Mayu", ia terhenti. "Bukan kau, Nozaki-kun" lanjutnya lemah.

"Mayu itu.. ", Nozaki melihat kearah jendela. Benar-benar sore yang cerah. "...akan mengikutiku terus. Sejak kecil dia selalu berada di belakangku. Ia selalu diejek oleh teman-temannya, mungkin karena dia dulu bantet"

 _Hoi...hoiiiii dia adikmu!_

"Jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk mengikutiku saja, dan terus terjadi sampai sekarang. Meskipun dia lebih senang dengan judo, ayah tetap mendukungnya karena Mayu selalu membawa mendali apabila ikut kejuaraan. Jika seperti ini terus, bukan tidak mungkin ia akan meninggalkan judo". Nozaki mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin tidak bertemu dengannya".

"Kenapa ayahmu sejahat itu, Nozaki-kun?", kini Chiyo yang membasahi baju Nozaki. "Melarangmu bertemu dengan Mayu, itu jahat. Padahal dia seorang ayah tapi melarang anak-anaknya sendiri untuk bertemu", Chiyo terhenti. Ia menarik dirinya dari rangkulan Nozaki, kali ini Nozaki lengah dan Chiyo berhasil lepas. Chiyo menatap Nozaki dalam.

 _Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan suka padamu, disaat seperti ini. Kau tidak akan bercanda lagi kan?_

"Aku ingin membaca karya-karyamu. Aku ingin terus membaca manga dari tangan ini", Chiyo mengenggam tangan Nozaki yang besar itu. seperti anak gadis yang memegang tangan ayahnya. Sangat hangat. "Ka..kaa.. karena a..ku..."

 _Kau bisa, Chiyo!_

Nozaki masih menatapnya. Menunggu kalimat apa yang akan Chiyo ucapkan, meski tahu ia tetap menunggu.

"Karena aa...aku... penggemarmu!", Chiyo mengutuk lidahnya yang selalu kelu menyebut kata 'suka' kepada Nozaki. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Nozaki. Air matanya mengalir hebat. "Aku penggemarmu, Nozaki-kun", lirih Sakura Chiyo di iringi isak tangis. Nozaki menguatkan dekapannya. Membuat gadis itu semakin kuat menangis.

"Aku tahu", respon Nozaki yang tanpa ekspresi keluar dengan sendirinya. Membuat Chiyo yang mendengar tanggapan itu benar-benar menangis.

 _Kau tidak tahu, Nozaki-kun... tidak tahu..._

.

.

.

.

Suara kertas diruangan yang sepi membangunkan Nozaki. Rupanya ia tertidur dengan Chiyo yang masih berada dalam pelukannya. Ia melihat keluar jendel yang sudah gelap, hanya ada cahaya lampu dari jalan. Matanya menelisik seseorang yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya. Lampu meja menyala dan orang itu tengah membolak-balikkan kertas.

"Mayu?", tanya Nozaki. Pria yang sedang duduk itu menoleh.

"Kau sudah bangun, ka?"

"Hmm, begitulah" jawab Nozaki seadanya. Mayu menatap Nozaki dengan senyuman, tidak biasanya adik keduanya itu tersenyum menggoda seperti itu.

"Ada apa?". Mulut Mayu terkunci dan tangannya mengangkat setumpuk kertas. Nozaki spontan melirik kearah laci meja belajarnya. Matanya cukup terkejut.

"Itu! Apa yang kau lakukan?", Nozaki sedikit berteriak. Ia hampir membangunkan Chiyo yang masih tertidur pulas. Tentu ia terkejut bukan main, itu adalah karyanya yang masih dirahasiakan. Bahkan dari asisten-asistennya. Dia benar-benar mengerjakannya sendirian.

"Maafkan aku. Tadinya aku hanya ingin meminta ongkos pulang karena uangku habis. Tapi begitu sampai kalian sedang tertidur, entah apa yang kalian lakukan hingga tertidur dalam keadaan seperti itu"

"Tidak usah dibahas", Nozaki memalingkan wajahnya. Mayu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku mencari dompet dikamarmu tapi tidak ada, jadi aku mencari di meja belajar. Saat aku mencari, malah menemukan tumpukan kertas ini", jari telunjuknya menghentak-hentak diatas naskah Nozaki.

"Kau sudah membacanya?"

"Sudah. Aku mengerti kenapa kau begitu marah pada Chi-nee chan", ia menatap kearah wanita yang masih tidur dipelukan Nozaki.

"Aku tidak marah, hanya saja ini masih rahasia"

"Cerita akhirnya belum terbentuk. Aku penasaraaan bagaimana akhir ceritanya...", nada suara Mayu seperti menggoda.

"Mayu, tolong nyalakan lampunya. Gelap". Adiknya hanya menatapnya malas. "Ayolah, aku tidak bisa bangun"

"Baiklah... baiklah...", dengan tergontai malas Mayu berjalan menuju saklar lampu. Sekarang sudah terang. Nozaki Mayu dapat melihat kakaknya dengan jelas. Ia berjongkok didepan Nozaki. Menatapnya penuh kecurigaan, kemudian beralih menatap Chiyo.

"Wah... kau membuatnya menangis lagi?"

"Dia menagis dengan kemauannya sendiri"

"hnmmmm..."

"Hari ini terakhir kalinya dia menjadi asistenku"

"Ah, soal keberangkatannya ke Amerika?"

"Begitulah, dan juga aku memang tidak akan membuat karya lagi. Yang kau baca adalah karya terakhirku. Bahkan aku terpaksa harus mengakhiri kisah Suzuki dan Mamiko, sangat berat untukku"

"Jadi lebih berat melepas karyamu daripada melepas asisten tersayangmu?"

"Jangan bodoh, aku bisa bertemu dengan asisten-asistenku kapan saja"

"TUNGGU! KAU BERHENTI?", Teriakan Mayu sukses membangunkan Sakura Chiyo. Ia mengerang pelan. Ia mulai membuka matanya. Sadar masih dalam dekapan Nozaki, ia segera menarik tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah.

"No...no..no..no..nozaki-kun!"

"Maaf membangunkanmu, Chi-nee chan"

"Ma..ma..mayu!"

"Dasar bodoh", Nozaki menjitak Mayu pelan. "Akan kubuatkan makan malam, Mayu telponlah ayah. Bilang kau akan pulang setelah makan malam". Nozaki bangun dari duduknya dan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Jadi, kau akan berhenti juga?", pertanyaan itu menghentak hati Chiyo. Ia menatap Nozaki nanar. Mungkin ia akan menangis lagi. Ditatapnya Nozaki yang tanpa ekspresi. Ia berhenti memasak. Lalu menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan biasa saja.

"Akhirnya aku menyerah juga. Sekarang aku bingung bagaimana mengakhiri kisah Suzuki dan Mamiko. Ah, biar aku telpon Ken-san nanti. Tenang saja Mayu"

"Aku mana bisa tenang!", suaranya sangat keras. Nozaki tidak menanggapinya. Ia hanya melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Kemarilah, Mayu", suruh Nozaki. Mayu menghampiri kakaknya itu. Ia berdiri dihadapan Nozaki. Kakanya itu mengambil sebuah sendok dan mengisinya dengan makanan yang sedang dimasak. Meniupnya sebentar, kemudian meyuapinya kepada Mayu.

"Enak tidak?", Mayu hanya mengangguk sambil mengunyah.

"Ketika aku menyelesaikan yang terakhir, kau bisa makan masakanku tiap hari. Aku akan pulang kerumah, iya kan?"

Mayu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum bahagia. Ia membayangkan nikmatnya masakan kaka yang dimakan bersama semua keluarga.

 _Mudah sekali dibujuk!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Next Chapter Summary ::_

 _Sakura Chiyo berpisah dengan Nozaki Umetarou. Chiyo pergi dengan kenangan yang tidak pernah ia lupakan._

 _di New York Chiyo tiba-tiba menjadi artis?_

 _Kisah berakhir, Yang berbohong akan di adili. ini diantara Chiyo dan Nozaki, Kebohongan apa yang mereka buat?_

 _Next is the LAST!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **Belong to Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Simple Romance, Little Hurt**

 **a bit Humor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a fanfiction Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

" **Permainan Hati"**

 **by Shireni Hime**

 _Last Chapter_

 _Perasaan Nozaki Part I_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"...terimakasih karena sudah menemani hidup kami di Roman School ini. Guru, teman, ibu kantin, dan semuanya. Terimakasih. Mari kita sambut dan berjuang untuk masa depan yang akan datang..."

Kalimat yang diucapkan dewan mahasiswa tersebut menutup upacara kelulusan di Roman School. Mereka semua keluar aula dan saling berfoto untuk kenang-kenangan terakhir di SMA. Seorang gadis kecil tengah berfoto dengan temannya yang bersurai cokelat, Yuzuki Seo. Kemudian datang beberapa orang lainnya.

"Sakura, apa benar kau akan ke Amerika?", tanya Kashima.

"Yah begitulah, pulang dari sini aku langsung ke bandara"

"Nee, Sakura... Apa kau mau berfoto denganku? Nanti kau bisa merindukan orang tampan sepertiku, bukankah di Amerika tidak ada yang seperti aku?", seru lelaki berambut merah dengan gombalannya.

"Ah, Mikorin. Aku akan merindukanmu dan juga yang lainnya. Jadi aku tidak hanya merindukan mu"

"Kalau begitu kita berfoto berasama!", seru Yuzuki. Mata Chiyo masih mencari seseorang.

"Hey, dimana Nozaki-kun?"

"Kau mencarinya? Dia ada disana, seperti nya dia sangat dibenci hingga teman-temannya melakukan itu", jawab Yuzuki. "Ah, sepertinya begitu", tambah Kashima. Chiyo menoleh kearah Nozaki. Ia dikerubuni oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, kebanyakan dari mereka ingin menonjok, menampar,bahkan membuat bajunya sobek. Tapi ada juga yang merangkulnya.

"Yah, tentu saja hanya aku yang paling dirindukan. Tidak kah kalian melihat antrian gadis yang ingin kancing pertama bajuku?", Mikoshiba melemparkan kecupan kepada gadi-gadis yang menunggunya. Membuat mereka berteriak histeris.

Jika memang harus berfoto bersama, maka harus ada Nozaki didalamnya. Akhirnya ia menarik keberanian untuk memanggil namanya.

"Nozaki-kun!", Chiyo melambai-lambai. Hingga Nozaki menghampirinya.

"Ah kalian berkumpul?", tanya Nozaki.

"Kita berfoto, ayooo!", ajak Chiyo antusias. Ia melihat kancing baju pertama Nozaki yang sudah tidak terpasang disana. "Nozaki-kun, kancing bajumu sudah ada yang mengambilnya?", Chiyo murung. Sedikit kecewa padahal ia ingin sekali memilikinya.

"Oh ini?", ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan itu adalah kancing bajunya sendiri. "Aku mencopotnya sendiri", tambahnya.

"A...apa!? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau tidak begini akan ada yang mengambilnya", ia terhenti. Matanya melihat Chiyo. "Ini untuk mu, Sakura"

Chiyo menatap Nozaki dengan penuh perasaan, pipinya merona merah.

 _Apa kau tahu artinya memberikan kancing pertama seragammu pada seorang gadis, Nozaki-kun?_

"U...untuk ku, Nozaki-kun?", ia mengambil dan menggenggamnya. Mendekapnya dalam dada. "Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?", Chiyo memberanikan dirinya. Ia berbalik menatap Nozaki. Menanti jawaban dengan debaran jantungnya.

"Kenapa? Mungkin karena kau penggemar beratku, Sakura".

"Ahaha...", dia mencoba untuk tertawa. Dia tahu itu sangat menyakitkan. Dua minggu tidak bertemu dengan Nozaki, dan perpisahan mereka saat itu penuh air mata.

 _Apa aku harus menangis lagi?_

"Cepat kita berfoto!", ajak Yuzuki. Mereka semua antusias.

"Kalau kita semua ada didalam foto, lalu siapa yang memotret?", tanya Kashima. Semua terdiam, tampak saling berpikir. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, siapa kira-kira yang akan dijadikan tumbal.

"Ah! Waka!", teriak Yuzuki pada seorang junior. Pria itu menghampiri. Mereka memang berjodoh, karena dia juga sedang mencari gerombolan Nozaki.

"Senpai! Omedetou!", serunya bersemangat.

"Nah Waka! Tunjukan dedikasimu pada senior yang akan meninggalkan kehidupanmu ini", Yuzuki menatapnya tajam. Wakamatsu hanya mengangguk dengan terharu.

Mereka berbaris dengan rapi. Chiyo berada didepan paling pinggir, dibelakanganya ada Nozaki. Kemudian di sisi Chiyo ada Yuzuki dan Kashima. Dibelakangnya, sejajar dengan Nozaki ada Mikoshiba. Wakamatsu memberi aba-aba untuk mereka. Tapi ia tidak jadi mengambilnya.

"Eto... Sakura senpai?", katanya.

"A..ada apa Wakamatsu?"

"Bisakah kau tersenyum? Kau terlihat murung..."

"Ehh? Chiyorin kau tidak apa-apa?, tanya Yuzuki.

"Sakura?", Kashima dan Mikoshiba terheran. Mereka menanyakan hal yang sama. Nozaki hanya melihatnya dari ekor matanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Maaf aku jadi ingat kalau kita akan berpisah", lalu ia sedikit tersenyum.

 _Benar aku harus ceria!_

"Baiklah, kita ambil sekali lagi!", pinta Wakamatsu.

Mereka semua bergaya dengan senyumannya masing-masing. Menunjukkan betapa bahagianya mereka selama berteman di sekolah ini. Sakura Chiyo sudah bisa mengembangkan senyumnya lagi. Biarlah Nozaki tetap menjadi Nozaki yang seperti ini. Yang membuat Sakura Chiyo berulang kali menyerah akan perasaannya sendiri, dan berulang kali juga membuat jatuh cinta padanya. Hari ini dimana kebahagian dan kesedihan berakhir, dimana kesedihan dan kebagian dimulai.

"Satu kali lagi, hoi Waka!"

"Baik! Baik!"

Sakura Chiyo, tanpa pernah ia duga seseorang dibelakang mengacak rambutnya di foto terakhir. Seketika wajahnya refleks menghadap sang pemilik tangan. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, lebih kencang dari angin topan. Terakhir kalinya. Ia mengingat senyuman itu, dibawah pohon sakura. Sama persis, senyuman milik Nozaki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **New York, 3 tahun kemudian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut oranye sepinggang tengah berdiri ditumpukan rak alat lukis. Dia nampak berpikir dan memilah mana yang akan ia beli.

"Hei... ini edisi terakhirnya belum keluar juga yah?", seru seorang anak sekolah di sebelah Chiyo. Mereka juga tengah memilih alat untuk melukis. Chiyo tidak menghiraukan mereka.

"Aku penasaran dengan akhir ceritanya"

"Tapi yang ku baca di forumnya, dia tidak akan menerbitkannya dalam bentuk buku"

 _***maksud 'buku' yang dibicarakan oleh anak sekolah adalah 'Tankōbon' ,kalau dijepang itu berarti manga yang berseri dalam bentuk volume, Seperti yang kita lihat pada umumnya*_

 _Lalu kalau tidak diterbitkan dalam bentuk buku, bentuk apa? Gelas?_

Chiyo tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Lalu apa?", tanya salah seorang mereka pada salah seorang lainnya.

"Di forum Yumeno sensei mengatakan kalau chapter terakhir akan diterbitkan dalam majalah komik"

 _***majalah komik: di Jepang biasanya terdiri dari beberapa judul komik yang masing-masing mengisi sekitar 30-40 halaman majalah tersebut. Seperti Nakayoshi, atau re:ON comics dari Indonesia*_

Chiyo yang mendengar nama Yumeno sensei langsung terdiam. Dia menjadi penasaran. Ia mendengarkan setiap perkataan dari kumpulan anak Sekolahan itu.

"Kalian tahukan manga Let's Love karya Yumeno sensei? Aku baca di forum, katanya terpaksa ditanamatkan walau ceritanya belum klimaks"

"Yah, tapi akhir ceritanya cukup bagus"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan, Nozaki-kun yah?"

 _Nozaki-kun? Kenapa mereka menyebut namanya?_

Telinga Chiyo semakin menajam mendengar nama itu. Perasaannya masih sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu. Ia selalu mengingat bagaimana ia menghabiskan waktu di ruangan Nozaki untuk membeta. Terkadang dia rindu dengan ketidakpekaan Nozaki, meski dulu ia sangat membencinya.

"Ah, seandainya aku tidak kehilangan handphone ku. Aku pasti tahu kabarnya dan yang lain juga". Ia menghembuskan napas nya dengan berat. "Dia mencoba menghubungiku tidak yah?", gumamnya dalam bahasa Jepang. Membuat orang disekitar memperhatikannya.

"Permisi, kalau boleh tahu komik apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?", tanya Chiyo akhirnya pada sekumpulan anak sekolah itu. Tentu saja dalam bahasa inggris.

"Oh, itu komik dari Yumeno sensei", jawab sigadis bertubuh kurus.

"Yumeno sensei? setahuku ia tidak membuat komik lagi setelah Let's Love berakhir"

"Tidak-tidak. Dia masih membuatnya", ucap anak sekolah berbadan gemuk. Ia sedikit ragu.

"benar", yang lain menguatkan.

"Tapi 'Komikus Nozaki-kun' ini benar-benar hebat! Sudah cetak beberapa juta kopi diseluruh dunia", sela anak berambut panjang.

"Komikus Nozaki-kun?", tanya Chiyo.

 _Apa Nozaki memakai namanya sendiri untuk karakter? Apa tidak ada nama lain di dalam pikirannya?_

"Benar! hanya tinggal menunggu cerita terakhirnya saja. Katanya akan diterbitkan di majalah komik", jawab si gemuk.

"Tapi lama sekali, hampir setengah tahun namun belum dikeluarkan juga", rambut panjang menambahkan.

"Apa edisi sebelumnya masih dijual?", tanya Chiyo. Ia sungguh penasaran, apa isinya. Kenapa ada nama Nozaki disana. Apa lelaki itu telah kehabisan ide hingga menggunakan namanya sendiri sebagai karakter.

"Emmm, spertinya begitu. Tapi kau harus menunggu agak lama untuk mendapatkannya. Benar-benar barang yang sedang diburu"

"Begitu, baiklah. Terimakasih yah teman-teman". Chiyo akan pergi.

"Kaka orang Jepangkan?", tanya yang berambut panjang. Chiyo mengangguk.

"Pernah bertemu dengan Yumeno sensei?"

"Iya pernah, dia sangat..." _tidak sama dengan karyanya!_

"Sangaat apa?", mereka semua bertanya dengan antusias.

"Sangat hebat. Aku diberi kesempatan untuk melihatnya membuat manga. Bahkan aku dapat 2 tanda tangan darinya"

"Benarkah?", Chiyo mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah map anti air. Ia mengeluarkan isi map itu. Dua buah tanda tangan yang pernah Nozaki beri untuknya. Mereka semua menatap takjub, mereka menginginkan hal yang sama.

Seorang diantara mereka menatap Chiyo lekat. Dia memikirkan sesuatu. Memperhatikan Chiyo dari atas sampai bawah. Lalu matanya tertuju pada pita yang mengikat sebagian rambut panjangnya. Ya, semenjak kuliah Chiyo sudah menanggalkan kedua pita dari kepalanya. Menurutnya hal itu terlihat norak untuk orang yang tinggal di New York.

"Mamiko...", gadis itu bergumam hingga diperhatikan oleh teman-temannya. Begitu juga dengan Chiyo.

"Chiyo...", gumam gadis berbadan kurus itu lagi.

"Iya?"

"Chiyo?", gadis itu masih ragu.

"I...iya? Ke..kenapa kau memanggil namaku terus?"

"Tidak mungkin!", ujar si kurus terkejut bukan main.

"Mirip sekali! Bahkan namanya juga!", gadis bertubuh gemuk menyadarinya juga.

"Wah... benar! benar-benar mirip!", seru si rambut panjang.

"Keren! Boleh minta fotomu? Kita foto berdua", pinta si kurus.

"Eh?"

"Aku juga mau", diikuti sigemuk.

"Eh?"

"Aku juga...", serta si rambut panjang.

"Eh?"

Pada akhirnya Chiyo meladeni permintaan foto mereka. Membuat Chiyo semakin penasaran. Ia ingin membeli manga Nozaki yang tengah heboh itu.

"Aku pikir, Suzuki dan Mamiko adalah yang terakhir. Dan anak-anak tadi untuk apa mereka meminta fotoku, mereka juga tahu namaku", gumam Chiyo yang berjalan menuju kasir.

"Maaf, apa komik 'Komikus Nozaki-kun' masih ada?"

"Ah, maaf nona. Kami belum mengambil cetakannya lagi. Masih dalam proses cetak karena banyak yang ingin membelinya"

"Oh begitu"

.

.

.

Handphone-nya tiba-tiba saja ramai, kebanyakan dari twitternya. Karena penasaran ia mengeceknya sendiri. Retweet-an seseorang membuatnya terkejut.

"Ken-san?", ia meletakkan handuk di lehernya.

Ternyata anak sekolah yang meminta foto Chiyo me- _mention_ foto tersebut kepada Ken-san, editor Nozaki untuk manga Let's Love. Anak itu menyebutkan 'Ken-san! Aku bertemu seseorang yang mirip dengan Sakura Chiyo! Dia benar-benar mirip!'.

Kemudian teman Chiyo yang tidak sengaja, entah dia kenal dengan anak sekolah itu atau memang mem-follow twitter Ken-san , meretweetnya kepada Chiyo lalu di retweet lagi oleh teman dari teman-temannya Chiyo di NY. Sebenarnya biasa saja kalau seseorang mirip dengan seseorang, tapi ini dirinya yang disebut-sebut, Lengkap dengan nama keluarganya. Yang membuat heboh adalah balasan dari Ken-san yang di retweet oleh jutaan penggemar Yumeno Sakiko.

'Oh Kau bertemu dengannya? dia itu asistennya Yumeno sensei. Ternyata NY sempit yah~haha'

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya, Ken-san!" teriaknya di depan layar handphone. "Lagi pula, aku sudah bukan asistennya lagi. Bahkan ia membuat komik baru tanpa aku", lanjut Chiyo lemas.

Chiyo membuka laptopnya. Ia mencari informasi tentang manga Nozaki yang heboh itu. Ia masuk ke beberapa forum yang malah membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Loh? diterbitkan seminggu setelah keberangkatanku?", Chiyo bingung bukan main. "Apa ini manga yang sedang dibuat Nozaki-kun waktu itu?", dia mengingat kembali saat Nozaki mengatakan kalimat yang begitu dingin. Tapi bukannya bersedih ia malah tersenyum.

"Benar-benar rindu", ia menoleh ke sebuah kotak kecil bertutupkan kaca. Itu adalah kancing baju yang di berikan Nozaki. Dan tanda tangan itu juga, meskipun kadang ia suka membawanya sekedar untuk melepaskan rindu. Dia jadi ingat saat foto terakhir dengan semuanya, dengan Nozaki yang mengacak rambutnya.

"Apa kabar, kalian?"

Chiyo tidak ingin semakin larut. Ia harus mendapatkan manga itu. Setelah lelah mencarinya ditoko buku yang hasilnya nihil, ia mencoba mencarinya di beberapa situs online. Namun tetap saja, kebanyakan dari mereka sedang menunggu cetakan selanjutnya. Lagi pula Chiyo malas membaca versi bahasa inggrisnya. Kemudian ia melihat handphonenya yang masih menunjukan retweet-an dari Ken-san.

"Ken-san!", serunya. Ia kemudian mengacak isi internet mencari kontak Ken-san. Ia tidak menemukannya juga. Kalau melalui twitter tentu akan memancing hal yang lebih heboh. _Direct Message_ , mungkin sudah ia lakukan jika Ken-san sudah mem _-follow back_ -nya.

Chiyo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Napasnya agak berat, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna merah muda.

"Kak Miyako!", mangaka yang juga tetangga Nozaki di apartemen. Mereka saling follow dan Chiyo bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan kontak Ken-san. Tanpa basa-basi menanyakan kabar dan semacamnya, Chiyo langsung menanyakan kontak Ken-san. Tapi tidak langsung dibalas oleh Miyako. Ia menunggu dan menunggu, hampir satu jam. Warna langit sudah sangat gelap, tapi di Jepang seharusnya masih siang.

"Apa kak Miyako sedang sibuk yah?", guman Chiyo. Ia meninggalkan handphonenya untuk kedapur, tenggorokannya terasa haus. Begitu ia kembali sebuah pesan sudah masuk di handphonenya. Sebuah _direct message._

'Ara, primadona Sakura-chan. Tanpa basa-basi kau langsung meminta kontak Ken-san?'

'Ah, gomenne kak Miyako aku benar-benar sedang butuh kontak Ken-san. dan maaf, Primadona?'

Lama tidak dibalas, handphonenya berdering kembali.

'Bagaimana tidak?dengan fotomu yang di retweet oleh Ken-san, haha. Akan ku tanya pada Maeno-san, karena aku tidak punya kontak Ken-san'

'Ah, itu berlebihan. aku sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa tentang manga Nozaki-kun yang sedang dibicarakan orang-orang- ,-'

'Maaf agak lama, Sakura-chan. Kau tahu kan bagaimana Maeno-san? Ini email Ken-san, kensan '

'Mustahil kau tidak mengetahuinya, Sakura-chan! Kau harus membacanya!'

'Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kak. Terimakasih untuk kontaknya. Ah, dan aku pasti membacanya!'

Pada saat itu juga Sakura Chiyo langsung mengontak email Ken-san. Ia hanya meminta nomer telepon yang bisa dihubungi. Dia tahu Ken-san akan malas kalau tidak penting. Tapi bagi Chiyo hal ini sangat penting. Tidak butuh waktu lama, seperti yang diharapkan dari Ken-san. Ia sangat cepat begitu tahu yang mengirim email adalah Chiyo, dan dengan segera memberikan nomer handphone-nya. Tanpa berpikir biaya telpon yang mahal antara NY dan Jepang, Chiyo langsung memanggil nomer tersebut.

"Selamat siang, Ken-san?"

"Iya, selamat siang, Sakura-san"

"Ano, aku ingin bertanya mengenai manga Nozaki-kun yang terakhir"

"Ha? Kau belum membacanya?"

"Be..begitulah. Kupikir Let's Love benar-benar yang terakhir"

"Tidak, tapi sayang sekali dia benar-benar harus berhenti membuat manga. Tapi, aku masih menunggu akhir cerita dari manga terakhirnya ini"

"Aku dengar juga begitu. Di New York, manga Nozaki-kun benar-benar laku keras walaupun akhir ceritanya masih menggantung. Sangat di sayangkan ia berhenti"

"Apa kau tahu kenapa ceritanya belum dibuat juga?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku kehilangan handphoneku jadi tidak bisa menghubungi Nozaki-kun. Bahkan dia membuat manga saja aku tidak tahu. Kapan dia terakhir menyerahkan naskahnya?"

"Ah itu sekitar...", Ken-san terhenti sebentar. Ia terdengar sedang berpikir di telinga Chiyo. "...ah tiga tahun yang lalu".

"Ke...kenapa lama sekali? Bukankah harusnya sekitar setengah tahunan saja? Kenapa selama itu?"

"Anak itu menyerahkan naskah sekaligus tiga tahun yang lalu. Naskahnya terlalu tebal makanya tidak diterbitkan sekaligus melainkan dibuat berseri. Setelah itu ia meminta ijin untuk berhenti"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan akhir ceritanya?"

"Anak itu mengerjaiku. Saat aku sampai pada chapter terakhir, ceritanya menggantung. Dia bilang nanti akan ku berikan kalau sudah dapat ide"

"Benar-benar seperti Nozaki-kun", ia tertawa halus sebentar. "eto... Kenapa anda tidak membatalkannya saja, Ken-san?"

"tidak bisa, beberapa sudah naik cetak. Lagi pula responnya ternyata cukup bagus. Bahkan kami harus mencetaknya lagi dan lagi. Ah maaf, jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Karena anda adalah editornya, kupikir anda memiliki beberapa cetakan dari volume satu sampai sekarang Ken-san, bolehkah aku memintanya? Ah tidak aku akan membelinya!"

"Memang di New York tidak ada? sampai harus memesannya padaku? dan dari volume satu..."

"Seperti yang aku ceritakan. Aku benar-benar belum membacanya, lagi pula aku tidak tahu ada manga yang lain dari Nozaki-kun, dan disini semua toko buku sedang menunggu cetakan yang baru"

"Baiklah, Karena kau penggemar Nozaki maka aku akan memberikanmu gratis, kau tidak perlu membayar Sakura-san. email-kan saja alamatmu di sana"

 _ahhh, penggemar yah... jadi rindu.._

"Benar sungguh tidak apa-apa aku tidak membayarnya? Ongkos kirimnya pasti sangat mahal Ken-san?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja. Aku menggunakan uang royalti milik Nozaki"

"Ehhh? Ken-san tunggguuuuu!"

Tiba-tiba sambungan terputus dari Jepang sana. Chiyo benar-benar beruntung tapi juga benar-benar merasa tidak enak.

"Bagaimana kalau Nozaki-kun tahu? Ken-san pasti menceritakannya pada Nozaki-kun! Bagaimana ini?!"

Chiyo akhirnya mengirim email kepada Ken-san dan meminta agar dirinya membayar semua manga dan ongkos kirim itu. Namun Ken-san tetap menolak dan memaksa agar Chiyo mau menerimanya. Dengan tegas dalam emailnya Ken-san berkata, "Kau harus menerimanya agar kau dapat mengetahui perasaan Nozaki, Sakura-san."

Ia semakin penasaran. Perasaan apa yang sedang Ken-san bahas. Akhirnya Sakura Chiyo menerima tawaran itu.

"Maafkan aku! Aku pasti akan mengganti uangmu, Nozaki-kun!"

Setelah dengan pasti ia akan menerima tawaran itu Chiyo langsung meng-email alamat rumahnya di New York. Kini ia hanya tinggal menunggu paket itu tiba dirumahnya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua bulan tapi paketnya belum sampai juga. Chiyo menanti dengan gelisah. Ia sangat penasaran untuk membaca isi manga Nozaki yang terakhir. Chiyo sangat menghargai para mangaka, ia tidak pernah membaca manga secara online. Atau mungkin ia goyah dan mencoba mencari manga online milik Nozaki. Namun pencariannya di website serba tahu itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia hanya di arahkan kepada blog-blog dan juga forum yang sudah ia baca. Dan semua itu hanya membuatnya penasaran.

Chiyo menatap layar laptopnya. Ia berpikir sejenak. Masih ada yang lebih penting yang harus ia selesaikan, tugas akhir kuliahnya. Dengan bakat Chiyo, ia dapat dengan mudah memperoleh nilai yang bagus. Ia hanya perlu menyelesaikan satu karya terakhirnya dan membuat pamerannya sendiri untuk tugas akhir. Ia mencoba menggoreskan kuas di kanvasnya sebulan yang lalu, tepat saat perasaan penasarannya memuncak. Ia menatap kembali kanvas itu. Masih putih dengan satu buah titik yang belum terselesaikan. Gadis yang masih mungil itu membuang napasnya berat.

"Oh ayolah Chiyo!"

Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Beranjak dari kasurnya ke depan kanvas berukuran 1x1 meter. Dia terduduk disana. Menatap kosong titik di kanvasnya. Imajinasinya mencoba melayang setinggi yang ia bisa. Meraih seuatu imajiner yang masih samar.

"Aaah! Jangan bodoh!", teriaknya kemudian membanting kanvas itu hingga sisi kayunya patah dan kanvasnya robek. "Bagus! Sekarang aku harus membeli kanvas baru!", ia mengutuki emosinya sendiri.

Cuaca bersalju diluar jendela memberi ketengan untuknya. Serba putih dan dingin. Sedingin perasaan Nozaki padanya.

"Hei... sampai kapan aku harus menunggu, Nozaki-kun?"

.

.

.

Sebuah kardus dibungkus kertas kado ada di meja belajar gadis yang baru sampai dari kegiatan belanjanya. Seketika matanya membelalak dan berlari dengan cepat dari arah pintu. Ia mebukanya penuh dengan semangat. Benar saja, itu adalah paket yang ia tunggu-tunggu hampir selama empat bulan dan selama itu pula kanvas barunya masih benar-benar baru.

Tanpa sabar tangan kecilnya merobek kertas dan plastik yang membaluti paket itu. Ia menatap lima buah manga di depan matanya. Ia menatap mereka penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Hanya lima buku? Tapi sampai bertahun-tahun?", gumamnya.

Ia membolak-balik setiap volume. Menelisik setiap cover dan resume cerita dibaliknya. Matanya semakin terbelalak mengetahui namanya ada di dalam setiap resume. Chiyo dengan tak sabaran membuka volume pertama. Ia membacanya dengan teliti dengan penuh rasa haus penasaran. Setiap lembar yang ia baca setiap itu pula matanya mengejang, jantungnya mulai berdegup semakin cepat.

.

.

.

A/N : tidak menyangka endingnya akan terlalu panjang. Tetap di chapter 5, tapi author mempublish jadi dua chapter biar nggak pegal bacanya.

press next page to continue


	6. Chapter 6

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **Belong to Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Simple Romance, Little Hurt**

 **a bit Humor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a fanfiction Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

" **Permainan Hati"**

 **by Shireni Hime**

 _Last Chapter_

 _Perasaan Nozaki Part II_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Nozaki-kun...", mulutnya mengucap nama itu. Perasaannya campur aduk bukan main. "Aku sungguh bukan ingin mengatakan itu, sungguh", kepala mungil itu tenggelam dalam manga. Isak tangisnya mulai pecah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CERITA DALAM** **MANGA**

 **Look like Nozaki's Point of View**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Manga itu berisi perasaan Nozaki Umetarou yang tidak atau belum tersampaikan kepada seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu memanggil namanya dengan lantang dan gembira. Sakura Chiyo, seseorang yang selalu mengidolakan dirinya.

.

.

 **Volume 1**

Sakura Chiyo menyatakan perasaan sukanya pada Nozaki Umetarou, namun malah diberi tanda tangan. Sungguh bukan itu yang di inginkan Nozaki. Ia menanti kalimat manis yang akan diucapkan gadis mungil dihadapannya, tentu ia tahu sebagai seorang mangaka manga shoujo. Namun, perkiraannya meleset gadis itu malah mengatakan dirinya sebagai seorang penggemar. Saat itu jantungnya seolah berhenti. Ia mulai berfikir apa yang akan dilakukannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Nozaki Umetarou memberikan tanda tangannya kepada Sakura Chiyo.

 _'Bertepuk sebelah tangan yah?'_

"Aku ... ingin terus bersama mu!"

 _'Apa dia sungguh ingin bersama ku? tapi sebagai penggemar? apa gunanya?_

.

.

"Hah? kau seorang mangaka, Nozaki-kun?!"

 _'Bukannya sejak awal kau sudah tahu? Kau mengaku sebagai penggemarku, Sakura Chiyo'_

Saat itu Nozaki mulai memilih jalur mangaka-asisten sebagai hubungannya dengan Sakura Chiyo. _'Mungkin ini caraku untuk lebih dekat denganmu, Sakura'_

.

.

 **Volume 2**

' _Hei katakan sesuatu, jangan membisu seperti ini. Rasanya benar-benar canggung. Dasar Seo kenapa malah meninggalkan kami disini, hanya berdua'_

"Ah, benar juga. Semua tidak akan percaya karena Nozaki-kun tidak tercermin seperti Yumeno Sensei",

 _'Tidak seperti Yumeno sensei? Aku hanya menunggu, Sakura..'_

"Syukurlah...", aku lega melihat senyumanmu yang sudah kembali. Aku terus menatapmu karena pikiranku campur aduk melihat kondisimu sekarang, aku tahu kau habis menangis semalaman.

.

.

"Ternyata benar, kau demam Sakura. Wajah mu merah sekali. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar jantungmu yang tak beraturan itu. Suaramu juga seperti kodok"

 _'Lihat! Betapa lancangnya aku melakukan ini, bahkan wajahmu merah padam. Entah karena demam atau perasaanmu yang tidak jelas itu. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya, Sakura'_

 _BRUUK!_

 _'Panas!'_

"Kau panas sekali, Sakura. Gomen" _...membuatmu menangis semalaman, aku hanya menunggu.._

 _._

 _._

Nozaki menatap seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang uks. Matanya terpejam lelah namun air mukanya nampak tenang. Sorotan cahaya matahari yang mulai tertidur membuat surai oranye nya semakin indah. "Pikiranku teralihkan hanya karena wajahmu, aku bahkan tidak bisa menulis ide cerita"

.

.

Nozaki dan Chiyo berjalan beringan namun mata Nozaki menangkap gadis dibelakangnya tengah berlari kecil untuk menyusulnya. _'Kakimu sangat mungil, bahkan kau harus berusaha mengejarku',_ ia menganggapnya lucu hingga tak mampu memalingkan wajahnya dari depan. Ia ingin tersenyum lepas melihat segala tingkah pujaannya itu.

"aku suka sakura"

 _'Apa kau sungguh hanya penggemarku, Sakura?'_

"Bukan kah bunga sakura itu cantik, semua orang suka bunga sakura"

 _'Tidak, yang aku sukai bukanlah bunganya, bukan. Wajah kecewamu itu, menguatkan perasaanku. Tapi aku masih menunggu, Sakura'_

"Menyenangkan bisa menatap bunga sakura mekar bersama mu",

' _aku menatapmu seperti ini, apa jantungmu berdegup kencang? Kalau aku, iya...'_

"Dialog Suzuki untuk Mamiko, romantis bukan?"

 _'Entah sampai kapan aku harus mengelak untuk menutupinya'_

"Sakura..." _...akhirnya aku bisa tersenyum lepas untukmu, apa perasaanku sampai melalui senyuman ini_ _? Tapi kau hanya mematung menatapku..._

 _._

 _._

Lihat pakaian yang kau pakai. Aku benar-benar ingin tertawa. Kalau saja kau lebih memilih seragam sailor itu, mungkin aku tidak perlu menahan tawa seperti ini. Kau begitu kecil, aku ingin memelukmu.

"Kali ini saja, Nozaki-kun aku ingin memelukmu... Kali ini saja"

 _'ya, kali ini saja. Lain kali, biarkan aku yang memelukmu. Aku masih menunggu, Sakura'_

 _._

 _._

"Sakura, kau boleh memakainya"

 _'Pakailah, kau benar-benar cocok memakai kaos itu. Aku bahkan ingin terus menatapmu, tapi aku takut'_

"Eh tapi, ini kaos mu Nozaki-kun. Lagi pula...",

 _'itu milikmu, Sakura. Bahkan perasaan ini juga milikmu'_

"Terlalu besar", _...sangat besar, dan pose mu merentangkan tangan itu benar-benar lucu.._

"Sakura!", _...jangan menggantinya! mungkin aku harus melakukan sesuatu.._

 _._

 _._

"Sa...saa...kura?" _, ...kenapa kau malah diam saja!_

"Ce...cepat pakai rokmu, Sakura!" _...aku masih seorang laki-laki, mana mungkin aku tidak malu melihat,,pahamu..._

 _._

 _._

 **Volume 3**

"Jadi, kalian tidak pacaran?", sebuah kalimat tanya yang membuat Nozaki melirik Chiyo tajam. _'Dasar Mayu! kau bertanya pertanyaan bodoh, tapi aku juga ingin mendengar jawabannya...'_

"Ee...to...", _...kau kebingungan, Sakura? Sudah pastikan..._

"Oh Sakura? Kau tahu dia itu penggemarku, benarkan Sakura?"

' _Apa aku salah bicara? ada apa dengan senyum terpaksamu itu? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau adalah penggemarku, Sakura'_

 _._

 _._

"Chi-nee chan!"

 _'Dari sekian kemungkinan, kenapa kau memanggilnya seperti itu! Aku bahkan belum berani memanggil nama depanny_ _a!_ _'_

.

.

"Mayu. Chi-nee chan bisa memanggilku Mayu, tanpa suffix", _...lancang sekali kau Mayu! Jangan tertawa kepadaku, seringaian bodohmu itu. Aku harus tetap tenang, tapi aku iri padanya, adikku sendiri?_

 _._

 _._

"Eh, Nozaki tidak usah seperti Mayu. Aku bisa makan sendiri"

 _'Kau curang, Sakura. Jangan menyiksa batinku seperti ini...'_

"I..ini untuk Suzuki dan Mamiko"

"Oooh begitu rupanya. Ba..baiklah Nozaki-kun"

Cara ini selalu berhasil, apa kau begitu menyukai mangaku, Sakura Chiyo? Kau benar-benar membuatku bimbang.

 _._

 _._

"Jangan sentuh meja belajarku, Sakura. Apapun alasannya"

 _'Aku lepas kendali, apa aku membuatmu takut? Maaf... aku akan membuatmu menangis lagi malam ini..'_

.

.

"Sungguh tidak mau meminta maaf pada Chi-nee chan?" _..aku sangat ingin, Mayu..._

"Memang apa yang telah aku lakukan?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar telah membentaknya?" _...sangat sadar, aku hanya hilang kendali..._

.

.

"Aku bertaruh besok mata Chi-nee chan pasti sembab dan merah"

 _'Aku bertaruh hal yang sama'_

 _._

 _._

" _maaf mengganggu waktumu. tolong datang kerumah untuk membeta lagi, Sakura"_

"Pada akhirnya aku meminta maaf untuk hal lain, haaaaah~", napas berat dibuang begitu saja oleh Nozaki.

.

.

 **Volume 4**

"Aa...a...aku, me..me...menang main catur dengan ayah. I...iyaah begitu, Nozaki-kun.",

 _'Jadi aku masih harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sakura?'_

.

.

"Chi-nee chan...", Mayu tiba-tiba memeluk Chiyo. _'Aku bahkan belum pernah memeluknya, Mayu.. ayolah menggendong dan memeluk itu sesuatu yang berbeda...'_

"Aku sangat ingin punya kaka perempuan. Tapi aku malah memiliki kaka seperti dia", _'_ _A_ _pa maksud kata dan tatapanmu?! Kenapa kalian berdua begitu akrab? Kalian baru bertemu kemar_ _in! Jangan begitu akrab seolah kalian sudah berjumpa sangat lama, Mayu! Sakura!_ _TAPI..._ _Sepertinya aku hanya iri, sepertinya...'_

 _._

 _._

"Cuaca yang cerah" _...secerah kalian berdua, hanya aku yang mendung. Aura macam apa ini..._

Panggilan masuk?. _'Ayah?_ _Mau apa lelaki ini_ _'_

 _'Kenapa kau masih menghubungiku!'_

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang Mayu. Dia ke apartemenmu kan! Suruh dia pulang!"

"Anak itu datang sendiri! Mana mungkin aku mengusir adikku sendiri?!"

"Kalau begitu kau larang dia untuk tidak menemuimu!"

"Aku tidak bisa melarangnya!"

"Kau ini kakaknya mana bisa kau memberikan pengaruh burukmu itu! Lebih baik hentikan saja semuanya!"

"Apa? Siapa yang mengatur disini?"

"Aku tidak mengaturmu! Ini untuk adikmu sendiri! Sudah, berhenti saja!"

"Berhenti? Aku kan sudah bilang tidak akan berhenti!", _apa kau gila meyuruhku berhenti begitu saja.._

"Berhenti atau kau tinggalkan Mayu dan keluarga ini..."

' _Apa aku benar anakmu?'_

"Baiklah, sampai aku menyelesaikan yang terakhir"

Ingin sekali rasanya aku membanting handphone itu, tapi semua nomer penting ada didalamnya. _Sial! Kenapa seperti ini? KENAPA! Pikiran ku kacau!_

"Pulanglah, Mayu", _Maafkan aku Mayu, tapi aku yakin kau pasti mengerti..._

.

.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa, aku jadi tahu sisi Nozaki-kun yang lain. Iya kan?", _..sisiku yang lain? Aku bahkan tidak ingin menunjukkan sisi memalukan ini, Sakura_

"No..nozaki-k..." _..APA! aku benar-benar kacau!_

"A..aku mau beli minuman. Apa kau ingin membeli sesuatu?".

 _Minuman yah? Mungkin berjalan sebentar akan menenangkan pikiranku. Lagipula, cuacanya sedang cerah._ "Aku ikut saja, Sakura"

.

.

"Mungkin aku harus melebarkan pintu ini",

"Ha? untuk apa Nozaki-kun?"

"Biar bisa keluar bersama".

"Ayo"

Sepertinya kau mulai biasa dengan semua yang aku lakukan kepadamu, Sakura. Sepertinya aku akan menunggu lebih lama dari yang aku pikirkan.

.

.

Kau dilihat dari manapun tetap lucu. Caramu memilih minuman saja lucu, apa harus kau menyentuh semua minuman itu? _Aku sungguh ingin tertawa..._

.

.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura? Jangan memaksa untuk menyentuh yang lebih tinggi! BURUK! Aku tidak bisa lepas dari matamu!_

Bagaimana caraku menghentikan pandangan liar ini? Aku jadi mengingat insiden paha itu, _hah! Kenapa aku jadi mesum!_

"Sa..sakura, kau mau capucino kan? Iyakan?" _bodoh, kekikukan ini benar-benar bodoh... Aku tidak yakin bisa menunggu, Sakura..._

"Sakura"

"Ha...hai",

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?", _Mudah sekali_ _membaca perasaanmu._ _jangan gugup! Kau akan membuatku salah tingkah._

"Aku kehabisan ide", _alasan bodoh.._

.

.

"Nee, Nozaki-k.."

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Kau ini senang sekali memotong ucapanku?", _tidak.. hanya saja aku tidak nyaman dengan suffix itu. Kau bahkan bisa memanggil Mayu dengan nama depannya.._

.

.

Kata-katamu membuatku tersentak : "Kau seperti bukan Nozaki-kun", sukses membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Biasanya, kalau kehabisan ide kau selalu bertanya padaku, iya kan? Kita selalu bertukar pikiran. Meskipun kadang idemu selalu aneh...", dia tertawa kecil. "...tapi ketika sudah diterbitkan benar-benar menakjubkan. Aku bahkan ingin terus membaca karya Yumeno Sakiko. Aku jadi ingat tanda tangan darimu, waktu itu aku...", _aku masih menunggu, Sakura..._

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku... benar-benar menjadi penggemar beratmu, Yumeno Sensei!" _...penggemar yah?..._

Senyuman yang indah, sangat tulus aku bisa merasakannya. Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus menunggu. Apa yang kau ragukan, Sakura?

 _Aku senang mendengar semua ucapanmu tapi ingin rasanya aku hapus ingatanmu dari kata penggemar!_

.

.

"Sakura"

"Iya"

"Sampai kapan kau akan membaca karyaku?"

"He?", _polos!_

"Sampai aku menikah, menjadi seorang ibu, lalu menjadi ibu mertua dan menjadi nenek. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa lepas darim..", _lanjutkan! Aku akan menunggu, Sakura_

"...mangamu" _...benar-benar, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?_

.

.

"Kalau begitu terus saja membuat manga. Jangan berhenti, Nozaki-kun!",jangan menatapku sambil tersenyum sepert itu, sudah berapa kali kau tersenyum hari ini? Tapi sungguh, itu cukup membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.. _sedikit..._

"Kalau aku berhenti. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sakura?"

"Mungkin aku akan demo besar-besaran agar kau tidak jadi berhenti"

 _Jawaban macam apa itu, Sakura?_

.

.

 **Volume 5**

Baiklah. Aku sudah berjalan di hari yang cerah, berbincang dengan Sakura, menatap senyumnya. Tapi mengapa pikiranku masih kacau?

"Aaah, untung aku tidak menumpahkan tintanya", _jangan buat aku menggambar ulang!_

"Ah suman, Sakura"

"Bu...bukan salahmu, Nozaki-kun". _Untunglah tidak harus menggambar ulang_. "Belum dapat ide juga?". _Bukan itu yang harus aku pikirkan, kertas dihadapanmu hampir habis karena gambarmu yang buruk. Apa Sakura mengatakan sesuatu?_

.

.

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Pikiranku sangat kacau. Berhenti? Apa menurut ayah semudah itu aku berhenti. Karya terakhir ini benar-benar membuatku bingung sendiri, aku tidak benar-benar yakin ingin menghentikan semua ini, tapi Mayu.. _kenapa kau sungguh egois, ayah?_

Aku butuh sandaran! Entah kenapa tubuh ini berjalan sendiri kepadanya. Tubuh ini ingin sekali mendekap tubuh mungil itu. _Pikiranku kacau..._

"Nozaki-kun?",

"Jangan menoleh ke belakang, Sakura". _Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapanmu, Sakura.._

Pundakmu benar-benar sempit dan berapa berat badanmu. Tulang bahumu benar-benar terasa.

"Nozaki-kun kau baik-baik saja kan?" _mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja..._

.

.

Semua kalimat dan pertanyaan bodoh, kenapa kalian keluar dari mulut ini. Aku hanya berputar-putar di masalah yang sama. Seperti bendungan, kepala ini sudah tidak mampu membendung pikiran kacau yang sedaritadi bersemayam. _TIDAK! Aku lepas kendali... aku.. menangis..._

"Nozaki-kun?", _aku tidak bisa menjawabmu, Sakura. Isak tangis ini akan terdengar_ , _dan aku tidak ingin kau mendengarnya_.

"Kau baik-baik saja?". _Tidak, bahkan aku yakin kau tahu aku tidak baik-baik saja. Air mata ini sudah membasahimu, Sakura.._

"Sakura, aku tidak bisa membuat manga lagi", Aku melepaskannya. Kalimat ini memecah tangisku.

"Nozaki-kun? A...apa maksudmu, No..nozaki-kun?"

 _Jangan bertanya, Sakura..aku takut untuk sekedar menjawabnya. Bahkan aku harus mengumpulkan semua keyakinanku untuk mengucapkannya:_ "Aku akan berhenti membuat manga".

"Jangan bercanda! Yumeno sensei!"

 _Kenapa kau berputar? Aku tidak ingin kau melihatku seperti ini. Cukup berikan bahumu, Sakura..._

"Nozaki-kun...", _jangan menangis, Sakura. Aku terlalu sering membuatmu menangis._

Tanganmu begitu mungil. _Hangat._ Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membenamkan kepalaku lebih dalam, sampai aku bisa mencium aromamu dari leher kecil ini. _Menenangkan_ , _namun air mata ini belum berhenti juga._

..

Aku sudah lebih baik, tapi jangan lepas rangkulanmu. _Maaf aku harus menahanmu, Sakura._

"Maaf Sakura. Sebentar lagi saja"

Sakura, kenapa badanmu pendek sekali? _Aku tidak kuat menahannya._

"No...no..no...nozaki-k...".

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku pegal"

Posisi ini benar-benar lebih baik. _Apa kau bisa mendengar detak jantungku? Bukan kah ia berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya?_

.

.

"Aku ingin membaca karya-karyamu. Aku ingin terus membaca manga dari tangan ini",kau menggenggam tanganku dengan mudah, tapi entah kenapa seperti seorang anak menggenggam tangan ayahnya. _Bisakah kau tumbuh sedikit lebih besar, Sakura?_

"Ka..kaa.. karena a..ku..."

Yah, aku masih menunggu Sakura meski aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan.

"Karena aa...aku... penggemarmu!", _menangislah Sakura, aku masih akan menunggumu.._

"Aku penggemarmu, Nozaki-kun",apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Mendekapmu seperti ini? Apa ini cukup untuk menguatkan perasaanmu, Sakura Chiyo?

"Aku tahu", _aku benar-benar tahu.._

.

.

Jadi ini yang membuat matamu selalu lebam sehabis menangis? Apa kau terlalu lelah, Sakura? Kalau begitu berhentilah jadi penggemarku, agar kau tidak perlu menangis setiap malam. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu lagi menunggu. _Wajah pulasmu membuatku ikut mengantuk._

.

.

"Ada apa?". _Kenapa kau diam saja, Mayu? Kertas? Laci?_

"Itu! Apa yang kau lakukan?",

"Maafkan aku. Tadinya aku hanya ingin meminta ongkos pulang karena uangku habis. Tapi begitu sampai kalian sedang tertidur, entah apa yang kalian lakukan hingga tertidur dalam keadaan seperti itu"

"Tidak usah dibahas", _memalukan..._

.

.

"Kau sudah membacanya?"

"Sudah. Aku mengerti kenapa kau begitu marah pada Chi-nee chan",

"Aku tidak marah, hanya saja ini masih rahasia", _benar-benar rahasia..._

"Cerita akhirnya belum terbentuk. Aku penasaraaan bagaimana akhir ceritanya...", _tidak usah menggodaku. Bahkan aku sendiri penasaran dengan akhir ceritanya._

 _._

 _._

"Wah... kau membuatnya menangis lagi?"

"Dia menagis dengan kemauannya sendiri" _...sepertinya..._

"hnmmmm..."

"Hari ini terakhir kalinya dia menjadi asistenku"

"Ah, soal keberangkatannya ke Amerika?"

"Begitulah, dan juga aku memang tidak akan membuat karya lagi. Yang kau baca adalah karya terakhirku. Bahkan aku terpaksa harus mengakhiri kisah Suzuki dan Mamiko, sangat berat untukku"

"Jadi lebih berat melepas karyamu daripada melepas asisten tersayangmu?"

"Jangan bodoh, aku bisa bertemu dengan asisten-asistenku kapan saja", _benar tapi aku masih saja mengelak. Kalau bisa, kalau aku tahu kepastiannya, mungkin aku cukup punya keberanian untuk menghentikan kepergiannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa, walau sangat ingin. Sangat ingin._

"TUNGGU! KAU BERHENTI?", _Mayu! Kenapa kau berteriak! Kau membuatnya terbangun. Aku susah payah agar dapat moment ini!_

 _._

 _._

"Akhirnya aku menyerah juga. Sekarang aku bingung bagaimana mengakhiri kisah Suzuki dan Mamiko. Ah, biar aku telpon Ken-san nanti. Tenang saja Mayu", _apa Ken-san mau menerima naskah ku sekaligus yah?_ Aku baru terpikir apa yang terakhir ini bisa naik cetak, _ini adalah cara satu-satunya untuk menguatkan perasaanmu, Sakura..._

.

.

Kelulusan yah? Dua minggu tidak bertemu dengan Sakura rasanya aneh juga. Bagaimana saat dia di Amerika, Apa aku bisa tahan untuk menunggu? Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja Sakura Chiyo...

Lihat aku masih bisa melihatmu melambaikan tangan kecilmu itu. Kau pasti akan segera menanyakan kancing pertama seragamku.

"Nozaki-kun, kancing bajumu sudah ada yang mengambilnya?", _ada apa dengan wajahmu, Sakura? Aku ingin tertawa melihatnya.._

"Aku mencopotnya sendiri"

"A...apa!? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau tidak begini akan ada yang mengambilnya", _apa dengan begini perasaanku bisa sampai padamu?_ "Ini untuk mu, Sakura"

 _Sepertinya kau senang..._

"U...untuk ku, Nozaki-kun?", ia mengambil dan menggenggamnya. Mendekapnya dalam dada. _Kau benar-benar, senangkan?_

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Kenapa? Mungkin karena kau penggemar beratku, Sakura"., _sama seperti yang selalu kau katakan..._

Lebih baik kau tidak usah tertawa Sakura, tawamu benar-benar palsu.

.

.

"Eto... Sakura senpai?"

"A..ada apa Wakamatsu?"

"Bisakah kau tersenyum? Kau terlihat murung...", _apa kau benar-benar berhenti tersenyum?_

.

.

Maaf Sakura, bahkan disaat perpisahan ini aku masih saja membuatmu bersedih. Apa dengan mengacak rambutmu kau bisa sedikit lebih ceria? Kau tahu, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat sampai rasanya tidak sanggup menatap wajahmu, _kurasa tersenyum saja cukup untuk foto..._

.

.

 **Yumeno Sensei's note**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah setia membaca 'Komikus Nozaki'. Aku pikir ini akan menjadi karya terakhirku. Oh ya, untuk cerita akhirnya tidak akan aku muat dalam _Tankōbon_ melainkan dalam majalah komik. Bersabar yah...

Untuk Sakura Chiyo cepatlah kembali dari Amerika, Nozaki-kun menunggumu untuk akhir ceritanya!

Jya ganbatte!

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu sudah menghabiskan waktunya seharian hanya untuk membaca manga itu. Bukan karena ia yang lambat membacanya, jika Chiyo mau mungkin beberapa jam saja ia sudah melahap semua manga itu. Hanya saja, ia selalu terhenti dan menangis di beberapa bagian. Ada sedikit kekesalan dalam dirinya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengatakan 'suka' dengan beitu jelas kepada Nozaki.

"Nozaki-kun.. kau tahu perasaanku? Lalu apa yang kau tunggu! Jika kau menyukaiku, katakan! KATAKAN!"

Tangisnya benar-benar pecah. Bukan saja karena kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri melainkan pada Nozaki yang diam-diam tahu perasaanya tapi hanya diam saja. Bahkan selalu bersikap tidak peka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jepang, enam bulan berlalu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura Chiyo, menyambangi sebuah rumah sederhana. Rambutnya sudah semakin panjang hingga menutupi bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dengan sebuah pita manis ia menarik sebagian rambutnya seperti biasa, seperti saat kuliah dulu. Ia menarik napas yang cukup panjang. Tangannya bergerak cepat menekan bel rumah tersebut.

Seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu itu. "Chi..yo..", gumamnya. "Ayah!", teriak wanita itu. Kemudian seorang pria yang sedikit lebih tua datang menghampiri mereka. "Sakura... Chiyo..", serunya. Chiyo hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan salamnya.

"Apa dia ada?"

"Masuklah, dia ada di kamarnya", jawab wanita berambut pendek itu.

"Hei, kau sungguh?"

"Ayah, biarkan saja. Ini waktunya untuk anak kita"

"Baiklah"

"Aku permisi..."

Chiyo menaiki anak tangga dengan hati-hati namun penuh kekesalan, dia sungguh tidak sabar bertemu dengan orang itu. Ia terhenti di depan pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup. Menatap seorang pria yang sedang duduk di kursi depan meja kerjanya. Pria itu menatap langit di luar jendela. Hembusan angin dapat Chiyo rasakan mengoyak geraian rambutnya, walau sedikit.

"Hari minggu masih saja bekerja, Nozaki-kun?", tanya Chiyo. Ia memasuki ruangan itu penuh dengan ketegangan, namun ia mencoba untuk lebih rileks. Pria itu tidak sedikitpun menoleh padanya hingga Chiyo berdiri tepat disampingnya. Pria itu terkejut bukan main dengan angin yang menyibakkan rambut panjang Chiyo.

Chiyo membalikkan tubuhnya."Apa kau tidak mendengarku, Nozaki-kun?", serunya agak kesal.

"Aku mendengarmu, Sakura"

Mereka saling tatap. Chiyo memalingkan wajahnya, jelas kekesalan membaca manga Nozaki masih tersimpan apik di wajahnya. Ia mengeluarkan manga karya Nozaki dari tasnya. Membantingnya di atas meja. Nozaki tahu hal ini akan terjadi, hanya dua kemungkinan saat manga ini diterbitkan; Chiyo menerima atau Chiyo menolak.

"Bukankah sudah terlalu telat, Sakura?", tanya Nozaki, ia masih tenang. Chiyo tidak menghiraukannya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu! Kau bilang kau tahu perasaanku,lalu kenapa?", nada suaranya mulai meninggi. Ini seperti puncak kekesalan yang Chiyo rasakan.

"Aku masih menunggu, Sakura. Kata-kata itu... aku masih menunggunya"

Pria itu tersenyum lembut. Tangannya menggapai jemari Chiyo yang bebas tergantung dari bahu. Chiyo bisa merasakan panas ditubuhnya semakin memuncak.

"Kau berbohong Nozaki-kun.. perasaanku...", air mata Chiyo mulai mengalir. Satu tangan bebasnya menyeka air mata. Bahkan sudah tidak bisa dihapus. Air mata itu masih mengalir meski ia tahan dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau tahu, tapi tidak mengatakannya. Kenapa Nozaki-kun?"

"Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan perasaanmu"

"Aku sudah cukup yakin, tapi kau terus saja bersikap seolah kau tidak peka, tidak tahu apa-apa.."

"Kau selalu menyebut dirimu penggemarku, Sakura"

"I...iitu karena kau sendiri yang bersikap seperti itu jadi aku... tidak mau berharap lagi, tapi kau... ah sudahlah! ini salahmu, Nozaki-kun!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ka...karena... kau tahu, tapi tidak bilang padaku. Padahal kau juga merasakan hal yang sama"

"Aku hanya menunggu, Sakura. Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kau akan menerimaku kalau kau selalu menyebut dirimu penggemarku?"

"i..it..ituuu"

"Sakura...", Nozaki mengambil telapak tangan itu. Mata Chiyo terkejut namun senyum simpul yang manis keluar dari bibirnya, Ia menatap pria yang disukainya tengah memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya yang mungil.

"Kau terlambat, tidak... kau terlalu lama Sakura Chiyo"

 _Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku mengulang tugas akhirku?_

"Jadi, bagaimana akhir ceritanya?"

Nozaki dengan lembut menarik tubuh Chiyo pelan, hingga bibir mereka bertautan lembut.

"Seperti ini...", jawab Nozaki. Ia memeluk Chiyo dengan erat namun tidak menyakitkan. "Aku mecintaimu, Sakura Chiyo. Menikahlah denganku.."

Chiyo yang membalas pelukan hangat Nozaki kemudian menarik dirinya, Menatap mata lelaki itu begitu dalam.

"Menyerahlah, Sakura... aku sudah menciummu-kan?", pinta Nozaki lembut.

"Aku hanya penggemarmu, Nozaki-kun...", seketika mata Nozaki membelalak besar. Ia mengendurkan pelukannya. "Aku hanya bercanda, jangan lepaskan pelukanmu, Nozaki-kun"

"Kalau begitu menyerahlah"

"hai...hai...", ia terdiam. _Entah kenapa rasanya masih sama seperti saat pertama aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, Nozaki-kun.._

"A..a...ku...", jantung Chiyo bedegup sangat kencang. Ditambah Nozaki yang sudah tahu perasaanya tapi tetap memaksa Chiyo mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku menunggumu, Sakura", sela Nozaki.

"Aku tahu! Sebentar! Ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, Nozaki-kun". Nozaki mulai geram. Ia menarik Chiyo kedalam dekapannya lagi, kini lebih dalam. Bahkan ia sudah memangku tubuh mungil itu. "No..no..zaki-kun..."

"Aku maa-siiiih men-nung-gu, Sakura"

Chiyo menarik napasnya dalam. Mencoba menarik semua keberaniannya. Kini ia hanya berharap tidak ada yang salah dengan lidahnya. "A..ku... mencintaimu, Nozaki-kun". _Aku mengatakannya!_

Chiyo membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam dekapan Nozaki.

"Umetarou. Panggil aku Umtarou, Chiyo"

Chiyo berbalik memeluk Nozaki dengan erat, membelai rambut Nozaki dengan lembut. "Hai, suamiku". Lalu ia tertawa geli karena ucapannya sendiri.

"Jadi kita sudah menikah?"

"eh?"

Nozaki bangun dari kursinya. Ia mengangkat Chiyo yang ada dipangkuannya lalu menggendongnya dengan bridal style. "Aku ini tetap seorang lelaki, SAKURA CHIYO"

"Chotto... matte! Matte! Nozaki—kun!"

silahkan menerka sendiri apa yang mereka lakukan~

"ekhem!", suara berat terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Ayahmu, Nozaki-kun!", Nozaki melirik Chiyo tajam. "Maksudku, Um...um..umm"

"CHIYOOOOOOOOO!"

 _Sudah seperti ini tapi jantungku masih berdegup kencang. Kau selalu membuatku jatuh cinta, Nozaki Umetarou .. Ayo kita menikah~~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy ENDING**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N : Terimakasih untuk readers yang setia membaca fanfiction ini sampai akhir. Cerita ini memang tidak sempurna tapi author berharap kalian senang membacanya. Terimakasih sekali lagi.

Thankyou for readers who have loyalaty to read this fanfiction until the end. This story/fanfiction is unperfect but i hope all of you have enjoyed and happy to read them. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu~~


End file.
